Juntos a pesar de todo
by eishh
Summary: Éste en una historia que no me pertenece, la ví hace bastante tiempo y no quise que quedara en el olvido. Inuyasha y Kagome, por fin entendieron que su destino es estar juntos, pero unos seres intentarán separarlos. ¿Lo lograrán?
1. Daño irreparable

Kagome corria freneticamente hacia el claro en donde se encontraba el pozo,

cuando a causa de la oscuridad y las lagrimas, tropezo y cayo, apoyada solo en

las palmas de sus manos, trato de incorporarse los mas rapido que le fue

posible, debia escapar, pero de que?, solo sabia que aquel lugar ya no era seguro,

cuando dentro de su carrera y sus pensamientos sintio como una mano la sujetaba

firmemente por el brazo, sentia como su corazon se detenia de la impresion y el

y el panico que se apoderaban de ella, no le permitian emitir ningun sonido, cuando

aquel que la sostenia, con un solo movimiento con mucha energia, pero muy bien calculado, para no

producirle a la joven el mas minimo daño, la gira, para dejarla justo frente a el.

_ Inuyasha - Musito ella casi sin modular las palabras - el puso su otra mano sobre el

brazo libre que le quedaba a la muchacha y con unos intensos ojos color ambar, la miro fijamente, Kagome se sentia demasiado nerviosa y confundida, en ese momento y con la misma energia y determinacion con que la habia girado, la acerco a su cuerpo y la beso, Kagome, abrio sus ojos por la sorpresa, para luego comenzar a cerrarlos lentamente, mientras la tension de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo, se estaba entregando por completo a la pasion ciega de aquel beso, como podria rechazarlo, si era lo que habia deseado tanto tiempo?, el hanyou no deseaba soltarla, sus manos comenzaban a extender su territorio , deseaban reconocer cada rincón de aquella mujer con una locura que lo invadia y no le permitia dejarla ir, con una desesperación y vehemencia, hasta para el, desconocidas, que le sucedia?, eran las preguntas en su mente, era tal vez su instinto... cuando de improviso, ella que habia logrado con mucha dificultad detener la intensidad de aquella union.

\- Oswari - dice mientras el muchacho de hermosos cabellos plateados y con orejas de perro, cae presa de del hechizo que ella conjuraba.

Aprovechando los segundos que esto le proporcionaba Kagome corria nuevamente en dirección al pozo, esta vez, alcanzando a llegar, Inuyasha corrio tras ella con una velocidad visiblemente mayor que la de la muchacha, no alcanzo mas que a tomar el borde de la manga de la blusa de esta, mientras ella se arrojaba dentro del pozo, desgarrando asi la tela.

El se quedo ahí de pie, mirando su mano y lo unico que habia quedado de Kagome en aquella época, un trozo de su blusa y el alma de un hanyou.

Flashback

Inuyasha y Kagome, se encontraban sentados, como tantas otras veces, en una colina, observando las estrellas, pero esta noche parecia distinta, habia una sensacion de extraña tension.

Inuyasha que permanecia sentado junto a Kagome, posa su mano suavemente sobre la mano que ella apoyaba en el pasto, aquel roce, produjo que ella se le quedara mirando muy sorprendida y expectante, su corazon comenzo a latir mas rapido de lo que ella creia que fuera posible, el miraba fijamente el piso, el lugar en donde estaban esas dos manos unidas, luego se armo del suficiente valor para mirarla a los ojos, estaba embargado de sentimientos todos esos sentimientos humanos que aunque aparentara que detestaba, realmente le habian entregado la mayor felicidad, la miro, y sentia como se perdia en la inmensidad de aquellos hermosos ojos. Kagome, miraba como aquel hanyou se adentraba en su alma y aunque se encontraba visiblemente nerviosa bajo la intensidad de aquellos ojos dorados decidio no huir de ellos y enfrentar lo que venia, no entendia lo que les sucedia a Inuyasha?, tal vez estaba a punto de besarla o quizas de terminar definitivamente con sus ilusiones, cuando de pronto sin previo aviso el joven se avalanzo hacia ella, posando sus labios en los suyos, acariciandolos suavemente, luego se separo unos centimetros, y la volvio a mirar, Kagome, lo observaba atentamente, el miro los labios que acababa de besar.

Inquietud. Que es esto? se preguntaba el hanyou, es acaso Kagome?, su aroma estaba haciendose cada vez mas intenso, el comenzó a mirarla inquieto, podia oir los latidos del corazon de la muchacha, gracias a su agudo oido y tambien percibir la excitacion que ella al igual que el comenzaban a experimentar gracias a su olfato, el la miro muy nervioso, no podia seguir con esto o no podria detenerse, pero no queria detenerse.

No dejaba de mirar su rostro y decidio volver a besarla, pero esta vez, estaba embriagado en el aroma de la muchacha, casi sin respirar, solo la besaba una y otra vez, la pasion lo embargaba y tambien a ella, que se entregaba sin pudores a los besos de su amado, la distancia entre los cuerpos se hiso minima, cuando el comenzaba instintivamente a buscar poco a poco la desnudes de aquella mujer, tan deliciosa y pura, mientras el con mucha dificultad intentaba desabrochar su blusa, ella decidio ayudarlo...

Deseaba enormemente darle a Kikyo la felicidad que tanto se merecia y que le habia sido arrebatada tan cruelmente, pero su corazon ya le habia mostrado el camino, besando a Kagome desenfrenadamente con locura y embriagado en el dulce licor en el que se convierte la pasion, el pensaba en que su corazon el ya habia decidido, y penso " lo siento Kikyo ", se encontraba por completo entregado en los brazos de Kagome, y no logro detener aquel pensamiento solo para si y sus labios cometieron el error fatal de pronunciar el nombre de la otra mujer en su vida.

Kagome, quien hasta ese minuto se habia dejado llevar por el amor y la pasion que aquel hombre le entregaba, se sintio traicionada en lo hondo de su alma, no podia creer que estaba a punto de entregarse a alguien que no la amaba, que mantenia en sus labios el nombre de otra mujer... pasaron por su cabeza en un segundo todos los besos entregados y no pudo mas con la verguenza, el la miro con aquellos hermosos ojos, sabiendo el grave error que habia cometido, tratando inutilmente de disculparse, sin que ella le permitiera decir palabra, todo lo que el dijiera seria inutil, Kagome se separo inmediatamente del hanyou que solo la miraba atonito, que hermosa se veia asi a medio vestir, con un silencio sepulcral, ella ordeno con manos temblorosas su blusa,que ya con tanta dificultad el traidor habia desabotonado dejando ver algo de la ropa interior de la muchacha, se puso de pie y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a punto de caer salio corriendo hacia el pozo.

Fin Flashback

Kagome se encontro finalmente al otro lado del pozo, la verdad no sabia que hacer, el dolor dentro de su corazon era demasiado fuerte, odiaba sentirse asi era como si hubiera perdido toda su dignidad al encontrarse tan intimamente con un hombre, sin ser amada, se dejo caer en el piso junto al pozo y dejo brotar todas las lagrimas que habia intentado esconder, no queria que su familia la viera asi, poso sus dedos sobre sus labios recordando aun los besos descarnados que le daba el hanyou, e inevitablemente recordo como el la acariciaba sin restricciones de su parte, sacudio su cabeza de lado a para de algun modo eliminar todos aquellos momentos que la avergonzaban se sentia miserable y humillada, triste.

Se puso de pie y al salir del pozo miro hacia su casa, no deseaba estar ahí tampoco, asi que decidio ir a casa de una amiga, seguro Ayumi, la recibiria Inuyasha caminaba muy lentamente, alejandose del pozo, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atras esperando que ella apareciera, pero sabia que la herida causada habia sido profunda, como podia haber cometido semejante error, si solo Kagome lo hubiera escuchado, el le habria dicho cuanto la amaba pero ahora sabia que seria imposible tratar de hablarle, sabia que lo mejor seria esperar a que ella decidiera volver.

Ayumi estaba sentada a los pies de su cama mientras Kagome solo lloraba sin parar, el desconsuelo en su alma era demasiado grande, el la habia abrazado y besado con aquella mujer en su mente en todo momento, y lo peor era que no podia odiarlo, pero estaba decidida a no volver a verlo, debia quitarlo de su cabeza y su corazon... Ayumi solo la observaba, sin comprender que le sucedia a su amiga, tal vez era otra extraa enfermedad.

Inuyasha pasaba cada dia y gran parte de la noche, en el pozo y miraba por horas dentro de el para ver si ella regresaba, sentia que el alma se le habia roto en dos desde que ya no la tenia junto a el, cuando volvera? se preguntaba, pero su inquietud real era saber si volveria algun dia, ya habian pasado muchos dias y el aroma de su amada Kagome no se persibia en ningun lugar, solo en los recuerdos del hanyou, aun permanecia aquel aroma, y en el pequeo trozo de tela que le desgarro antes que ella partiera, las noches se hacian eternas, el joven recordaba cada beso entregado a la muchacha, con una intensidad y fuego, para el, hasta ahora desconocidos, habia, estado a punto de unirse a aquella mujer para siempre, complementandose, convirtiendola en su compañera... que haria?, definitivamente ya no podia esperarla mas, la necesidad de tenerla junto a el, ya no le permitia ser mas paciente, la deseaba, pero mas que eso la amaba, como no habia amado nunca antes, sabia que era ella y solo ella, la única mujer para el,...

Inuyasha caminaba en direccion al pozo, decidido a ser escuchado, no habia nada que lo pudiera impedir…

Al llegar a la epoca de Kagome, Inuyasha se dirigio directamente a su habitacion, pero cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla dormida en su cama sin embargo, habia sobre ella una nota de su madre, por si la joven volvia Inuyasha la tomo y leyo, " Hija, fuimos a visitar a tu tia, a otro estado, tardaremos un par de dias, hay suficiente alimento para ti y tus amigos en el congelador, te amamos, Mama.", la nota era muy clara, la casa estaba vacia, y no se percibia el aroma de Kagome, mas que en sus cosas, era evidente que ella no habia estado ahi, pero que paso con ella?, donde estara?, Inuyasha comenzo a desespararse, pero no sabia en que lugar buscar, el tiempo de Kagome estaba lleno de personas, maldita sobre poblacion , penso, y seria muy dificil encontrarla, se quedo ahi observando el lugar, sabiendo que por mas que buscara ella no se encontraba El hanyou se sento en el piso en un rincon oscuro de la habitacion, estaba desconsolado. lo unico que le quedaba era esperar a que Kagome apareciera, era una esperanza vaga, pero no habia mas que pudiera hacer.

En tanto por las calles cercanas, se encontraba la figura de una joven, notablemente demacrada, parecia incluso mas delgada, Kagome, traia puesta alguna ropa que le habia prestado su amiga, definitivamente debia volver a su casa, tal vez no se sentia mucho mejor, pero necesitaba estar entre sus cosas y su familia... necesitaba reponerse, estos dias habian sido horribles caminaba como si no llevara rumbo determinado, pero la realidad era que su rumbo era demasiado claro, no deseaba pensar mas, menos en el, que aunque habia deseado quitarlo de su mente, sin mayor resultado, debia al menos tratar de no recordar una y otra vez los, besos y las caricias que le habia entregado y que la atormentaban dia y noche.

Su ausencia, parecia tan grande, le dolia en el fondo de aquello que los humanos llamaban alma, sentia como el corazon se le desangraba, con cada minuto que transcurria sin que ella cruzara aquella puerta, que llevaba horas contemplando, el silencio en aquella casa parecia de hielo, Volvio a sentirse solo y abandonado, como cuando Kagome no existia en su vida, hasta de pronto su corazon dio un salto impresionante y comenzo a latir muy agitado, mientras el deseaba correr hacia el lugar desde el cual provenia ese exquisito aroma tan calido e irrepetible, era ella su Kagome que se aproximaba, pero sabia que no podia correr con ella, debia esperarla ahi, en aquel rincon en el que habia permanecido, no queria asustarla, queria poder explicarle, después de todo se merecia mas que una explicación, si solo hubiera podido cerra su boca y no dejar escapar el nombre de esa mujer, el sabia que la habia amado mucho, pero que sus sentimientos por Kagome eran mas fuertes y completos, pero su niña no lo sabia…

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por los casi ensordecedores latidos de su corazon, la joven su Kagome, estaba ahí, al otro lado de la puerta…


	2. Explicación y dar un paso más

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por los casi ensordecedores latidos de su corazón, la joven su Kagome, estaba ahí, al otro lado de la puerta…

Era ella, dispuesta a entrar, pero como lograría dirigirse a ella?, pensaba el hanyou, muy nervioso por cierto, lo escucharía?, repetía en su mente, que podía hacer?...Toda la vorágine de preguntas y emociones, se vio bruscamente silenciada, en el momento que ella abrió la puerta, la cortina de la ventana de su habitación, estaba abierta, y a través de ella entraba la luz blanquecina de la luna llena, mientras Inuyasha permanecía en silencio y en penumbras en aquel rincón donde ya llevaba horas.

Kagome decidió dejar solo la luz que entraba por la ventana, estaba demasiado cansada y solo quería dormir, después de todo había extrañado su habitación, ella se arrojo pesadamente sobre la cama y se queda mirando al techo por un instante.

-Ahhhhh, Inuyasha….- Se le escucho suspirar y el hanyou movió sus orejitas escuchando que ella lo nombraba, será que esta pensando en mi, se preguntaba demasiado ansioso como para permanecer otro minuto mas oculto, pero aun no sabia como iba a lograr decirle todo lo que sentía, sus sentimientos por ella, como lograría decirle que en estos días sin su presencia habían sido como un siglo de maldición y desesperanza, que el solo pensar en que jamás regresaría lo volvía loco, tanto como su aroma, nuevamente se sentia envuelto, por el calido aroma de su Kagome, el corazon le latia cada vez mas rapido y sentia que la espera era eterna, para volver a besarla, se habia decidido, iba a lograr explicarselo todo, como si ello significara ganar la peor batalla.

Inuyasha se puso de pie muy silencioso y se paro frente al lugar en el cual se encontraba Kagome, con los ojos cerrados, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, una vez mas, su pensamiento iba dirigido al los últimos minutos junto a Inuyasha , a la tibieza de sus manos, mientras rozaban suavemente la piel intentando desabotonar los fastidiosos botones de la blusa, la respiración entrecortada del hanyou sobre su rostros, confundiéndose con su aliento, que en cada momento parecía ser el ultimo, sus besos y no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla mientras decía…" Realmente creí que me amabas ".

-Es que realmente te amo Kagome - dijo con mucha decisión mirándola con una expresión de ternura indescriptible en sus ojos, ella se sentó rápidamente en la cama, la sorpresa que le había producido tener a Inuyasha , ahí, frente a ella no podia ocultarse, quería saltar sobre el y besarlo hasta agotarse y decirle lo mucho que ella lo amaba, pero no podia olvidar la voz del hanyou, susurrando en su oído, con un respirar entrecortado, el nombre de … Kikyo…

-Que haces aquí?- preguntó duramente desviando la mirada

-Necesito hablar contigo - respondió con una voz muy dulce, pero decidido, sonaba tan cercano que no pudo evitar volver a mirarlo, con cierta ternura, quizás, pero inmediatamente entendio que no podia ser tan ddébilnuevamente, que el la habia humillado de manero terrible, la habia hecho sentir miserable y descarada al aceptarlo amando a otra, casi como una cualquiera.

-Que es lo que quieres decirme?- mientras dice estas palabras intenta torpemente ponerse de pie, para de esta modo peranecer lejos del hanyou, pero su equilibrio , tanto fisico, como mental, le juegan una mala pasada y cuando esta a punto de caer, el la sostiene desde los hombros, facilitando el encuentro entre sus miradas y la indecisión de ella, perdida en aquellos ojos ambar, como podia amarlo?, pero al mirarlo se preguntaba, como podia no amarlo?...

-Dejame - le dice mientras forcejea para soltarse de las manos que la aprisionaban, camino hacia un costado de la habitación, de espaldas alejandose de el, cuando volteo, para dirigirle una nueva palabra de desprecio, se encontro con el muy cerca de su cuerpo, como acechandola, olfateando y deleitandose con su aroma, ella retrocedio unos centímetros, para encontrarse de espaldas a la pared, habia creado su propia trampa, el puso ambas manos apoyadas en la pared , acorralandola como un cazador, mirandola fijamente a los ojos, sin permitir que ella lo esquivara, con un solo halo de respiración, se llano del aroma de Kagome, era relamente excitante verlo asi, pensaba ella , mientras sus sentimientos de negarse a pertenecerle, se confundian con su deseo de sentir la piel del hanyou, con cada centímetro de la suya.

-Inuyasha… - dijo tan sutilmente, en un intento fallido de pedirle que se alejara a lo que el respondio poniendo sus labios muy cerca del oido de la joven

-Solamente a ti, te amo….- el susurro apenas logro mover los cabellos de la muchacha, que ya no lograba contener sus emociones, ella giro suavemente su rostro, para encontrarse con el agitado respirar de Inuyasha lo miro, miro sus labios y sin mas palabras, posos sus labios en los de el, era un beso calido y anhelante, luego de un instante asi, ambos se preparaban ya para el siguiente paso, ella pasaba suavemente su lengua alrededor de los colmillos del hanyou, que en esta minuto le parecian graciosamente inofensivos, el la aprisiono en un abrazo irrefrenable, deseaba convertirla en parte de el y ella solo queria ser solo suya.

El comenzo a quitar una a una las prendas que se interponian entre los dos, Kagome intetaba con algo de torpeza ayudarlo, por cada prenda que se les dificultaba sacar, una sonrisa aparecia en sus labios, que permanecian unidos en un beso complice, cuando ya habian terminado con todo lo que los distanciaba, una exquisita calidez se apodero de ellos sentirse finalmente, piel contra piel, era maravilloso, la tersura de las formas de Kagome, se confundia con los varoniles detalles del cuerpo de hanyou, que la besaba inquietamente, era un rito, completamente cargado de magia y pasion, el deseo y la vehemencia, común que aquellos dos seres se entregaban caricias sin restricciones, dejaba claro, que se estaban comprometiendo el uno con el otro, en un acto mas pleno que una ceremonia, era su celebración privada del amor que se profesaban.

Inuyasha que intentaba ser lo mas dulce y delicado que su instinto le permitia, se encontro de pronta baje la silueta firme y decidida de su Kagome, que poco a poco, parecia devorarlo con sus besos, le dejo muy en claro, que podia se una fiera si de el se trataba, los minutos pasaron, dando lugar a un largo tiempo de amor entre los dos, hasta que la pasion y la desesperación, todas aquellas emosiones de su amor, que sentian en aquella entrega, no podian permanecer mas dentro de ellos y clamaban por salir, hasta que las lagrimas, los gemidos, la vida que parecia escapar y renovarse en ellos, junto con un hanyou amenazando con transformarse y unas sabanas desgarradas, fueron el resultado de este primer encuentro entre dos amantes

-Porque lloras Kagome?... te hice daño?...- preguntaba un preocupado y agotado Inuyasha, acariciando con su mano la mejilla sonrojada de su amada

-no…- respondio calmadamente, son las emosiones dentro de mi que necesitaban salir

Ella aproximo sus labios a los de el y le pide que se quede asi, sobre ella, que descanse, que no se aparte, el se sentia muy comodo, sobre el regazo de su amada Kagome, como habia podido perderse momentos como este, pero ya nada importaba, estaba ahí, y nada mas importaba, la observaba, y se veia tan hermosa, que su alegria no podia verse opacada por nada.

Era real todo esto se preguntaba ella, mientras miraba en la profundidad inmensa de aquellos ojos dorados, sabia que ya no tenia nada que preguntar, definitivamente después de aquella entrega, no habia lugar a cuestionamientos, el calor de aquel cuerpo junto a ella, no podia ser mas real, el amor que el hanyou le habia entregado, lo habia sentido en cada rincón de su cuerpo y en su alma entera.


	3. Sin coraza

Asi transcurrieron muchas horas, entre caricias, risas, palabras de amor, cuando les daba hambre, Kagome bajaba por algunos vasos de Ramen que Inuyasha devoraba, felizmente, luego volvian a compartir extrañas y dulces historias, de cuando aun no se conocian, Inuyasha recordaba el tiempo pasado con su madre, como lo mejor en su vida antes de Kagome y esta le relataba, prácticamente todo lo que le habia sucedido durante aquellos 15 años, sin para de hablar, mientras el hanyou la observaba, sin poder contener la dicha en su corazon, sentian como si hubieran estado asi muchas veces, entre las sabanas, compartiendo sus emosiones…

No se dieron cuenta del tiempo que pasaron asi, hasta que se escucho la estruendosa voz de Souta que corria a saludar a su hermana, Kagome no supo como empujo a Inuyasha cama abajo, rogando porque este alcanzara a esconderse.

Mientras Souta entraba en la habitación, Kagome habia tomado una toalla, para cubrirse fingiendo haber salido recien de un baño, en tanto Inuyasha quien a duras penas, habia alcanzado a ponerse la parte de abajo de su haori, con el resto de la ropa en sus manos, estaba sentado en el techo, junto a la ventana de la habitación de Kagome, contemplando el atardecer, que variaba entre colores rojos, anaranjados y ocres.

-Souta, dile a mama que enseguida bajo - diciendo esto se aseguro de que nadie mas subiera

Ella saco parte de su cuerpo por la ventana, observando a un apacible hanyou

-Mira…- dijo Inuyasha apuntando hacia el horizonte - se ve hermosos…- continuo

-Hai…(si)- dijo ella sin quitarle la vista de encima a Inuyasha,

Que sera lo que le sucede, estara sensibilizandose, se preguntaba la joven, No, se respondio, esta mostrandose, sin mascaras, tal como el es, Mi Inuyasha…

-Ya debes irte - dijo ella, acercandose y dandole un beso en los labios al hanyou- te prometo que yo ire pronto-

Inuyasha asintio sin rezongar, con una cara algo melancolica, la verdad no queria separarse de aquella mujer nunca mas, el pensar solo en que no regresara a su lado lo enloquecia, bajo la mirada mientras recorria su corazon buscando alguna hermosa palabra para regalarle a ella, antes de partir, pero sus sentimientos no eran capaces de salir de sus boca

-Kagome…yo…- dijo timidamente, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, aun tenia la capacidad de sonrojarse frente a ella

-Lo se… Inuyasha - Salio la joven al rescate del hanyou, comprendiendo lo difícil que le resultaba expresarse con palabras.

-Mmmmm- afirmo el y en su mente solo se pronuncio un Gracias,

Horas mas tarde, se encontraba un hanyou, sobre la rama de un arbol, pensando, recordando y sorprendiendose de lo sonrojado que se encontraba pensando en todo lo ocurrido, sonreia nerviosamente, al darse cuenta de lo que Kagome podia lograr en el

Si fuera mi enemigo, que peligrosa seria, pensaba, realmente tenia un control sobre sus emosiones que no le habia entregado a nadie, ni siquiera a Kikyo…

Miroku que habia observado a Inuyasha desde que este habia llegado, sabia que algo extraño sucedia, Inuyasha sonriendo solo, definitivamente aquí hay gato encerrado, pensaba, … cuando por fin se decidio

-Inuyasha…

-Ah, … que quieres Miroku?- pregunto fingiendose molesto, el monje lo habia sorprendido en su recuerdo intimo de Kagome

-Quieres conversar?, algo que me quieras contar?...

-Ah…- como este monje parece tener un radar, sabra algo?- NO… mejor ya vete a dormir, es tarde…- dijo fingiendo no prestarle atención

-Como esta la srta. Kagome?...- pregunto dandole justo en el blanco a Inuyasha

-Ah… - dijo poniendose algo nerviosos y bajando del arbol, para encarar a Miroku- que tengo que saber yo?..

-Estuviste con ella todo este tiempo, verdad? - con una mirada de seguridad- te vi salir del pozo antes de que te dirigieras a este arbol

-Pues… si… - comento el hanyou muy despacio…

-Ya veo…- dijo con mucha paz - y estas feliz…

-Miroku¡¡¡…- se espanto, luego se quedo en silencio - Si… lo soy…

-Bien, recuerda ese sentimiento, cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, mi amigo - poniendo la mano sobre el hombre del hanyou que lo miro con una extraña sensación de quien sabe lo que dice-

Kagome cruzaba otra vez el pozo, muy de mañana, deseaba llegar antes del desayuno, puesto que les habia traido a sus amigos, muchos de los alimentos, que a lelo mas les gustaban, en cuanto llego al otro lado, al Sengoku, la radiante luz del sol, fue opacada, por otra luz mas radiante aun, los ojos dorados de Inuyasha que en el momento en que percibio el aroma de Kagome, corrio a recojerla al pozo.

Todo un cumulo de emosiones se apoderaron de ambos jóvenes, el contacto entre sus manos, mientras que Inuyasha ayudaba a Kagome a salir del pozo, no pudo menos que recordarle, la cercania con la que ya confiaban, el hanyou, la alzo con la fuerza de una sola mano, depositandola suavemente sobre el pasto, mientras rodeaba la cintura de la joven con su otra mano, acercandola con aquel movimiento, firmemente a su cuerpo, la miro a los ojos tiernamente

-Como haz estado?...- esa pregunta involucraba tanto, le preguntaba sobre todo, su dia, sus sentimientos, sus emosiones, la escuela, su familia… todo

-Excelente…- respondio sabiendo que con eso seguro arrancaria una sonrisa desde el rostro de Inuyasha, y asi fue

El hanyou la abrazo fuertemente, acariciando su cabello, ella se perdia en el pecho del joven

Mientras una extraña silueta se movia sin ser vista, por entre los arboles cercanos, observando la escena, logrando dibujar una sonrisa malevola en el rostro semi cubierto de aquel ser…


	4. Observados

Ambos jóvenes absortos y entragados, uno en los brazos del otro, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados, aquella extraña figura tras los arboles, no emanaba en lo mas minimo, algun aroma, que pudiera ser persibido por el agudo olfato de Inuyasha, ni energia alguna que pudiera detectar Kagome, era un ser extraño, cubierto con un manto, de un tejido muy elaborado, claro que en medio de la oscuridad en la que se refugiaba, era muy difícil notar mas detalles.

-Inuyasha… yo…- titubeaba Kagome, era como si necesitara preguntar algo y no se atrevia a hacerlo…

-Si Kagome… dime…- con su voz muy calmada, despejando el rostro de la muchacha de los cabellos que la brisa movia

Ella solo esboso una radiante sonrisa - No … nada…- dijo mostrando una gran felicidad

-Segura?...- dijo ya un poco mas ansioso el hanyou

-Hai…- asintio- vamos donde los demas, traigo un exquisito desayuno

-Y RAMEN???...- pregunto con ansias y felicidad

-Hai… tambien ramen…

Inuyasha como un niño pequeño se apresuro a recoger la mochila de Kagome que habia quedado en el piso en el momento en que el la saco del pozo y sin previo aviso, comenzo a registrarla, mientras comenzaban a salir de ella todo tipo de articulos, ademas de la comida preparada para sus amigos, un cepillo para el cabello, un lapiz labial, un espejo, algunos libros, que probablemente Kagome no leeria en su tiempo en el Sengoku.

En tanto otra extraña figura, desde el otro lado del bosque observa toda la escena y en pensamientos pregunta - Son ellos?- Si,- es la respuesta que recibe, del otro ser que se encontraba a bastante distancia , su comunicación era telepatica.

-Entonces debemos apresurarnos - asegura uno con el pensamiento

-Si - afirma el otro

Nuestros amigos, seguian entre sus cosas, Kagome llamando la atención de Inuyasha que sin miramiento de ningun tipo, habia vaciado completamente la mochila de la muchacha, mientras esta batallaba por recoger todo lo que el hanyou habia tirado, este tomo paquetito algo inusual, para el, le llamo muchisimo la atención y comenzo a leer en aquel extraño envase

-Kagome, que es esto?...Ultra finas,… flexi alas ….protectoras….- leia el hanyou mientras una evidente cara de pocos amigos de Kagome, vaticinaba el corto futuro del joven.

-INUYASHA ¡¡¡ ABAJO¡¡¡ - dice muy molesta y mientras el hanyou cae suelta el "paquetito" que Kagome rescata y vuelve a guardar dentro de su mochila

Esta situación no permitia que nuestros protagonistas, se dieran cuenta que estaban siendo observados por extraños seres, que al parecer no traian muy buenas intensiones.

Pasaron algunos dias en los que nuestros amigos, continuaban con su rutina normal, buscar fragmentos, derrotar monstruos, una que otra mansión exorcisada por un monje algo confianzudo, nada, rutina, pero durante todo ese andar, siempre estuvieron siendo vigilados, cada gesto de amor, expresado entre Inuyasha y Kagome, estaba siendo analizado por aquellos dos seres, enviados en una extraña mision, que poco a poco iremos descubriendo, solo uno de los integrantes del grupo de amigos, habia sido capaz de percibir algo extraño

Miroku, se encontraba sentado sobre una roca, muy serio, concentrado en alguna extraña energia que gracias a sus poderes espirituales, lograba encontrar en los alrededores, Inuyasha lo observaba con muchisima curiosidad, puesto que Miroku ya llevaba varios dias comportandose de un modo distinto, Kagome y Sango habian partido a bañarse en las aguas termales que se encontraban cerca del lugar en el que habian decidido acampar y el houshi, no intento en ningun minuto ir a espiarlas, realmente Miroku se comportaba extraño, pensaba el hanyou

-Miroku… - dijo sin levantar la mirada sobre la rama de un arbol- que sucede?

-No lo se Inuyasha … algo me ha tenido intranquilo estos dias y aun no logro saber lo que es, es una energia, algo distinta, no parece pertenecer…- el monje se silencio, para no alarmar a su amigo, -

-Ya comenzaste Miroku, ahora ya no puedes callar - dijo Inuyasha bajando del arbol y enfrentando al houshi

-Pues parece ser una energia que no pertenece a este lugar … y no me refiero solo al Sengoku Inuyasha… creo que es una energia exterior… fuera de este mundo

-¿¿???????? - solo lo observo, no sabia si el monje, estaba hablando enserio o le estaba tomando el pelo, puso su mano sobre la frente de Miroku y este lo miro con una visible molestia # - Parece que no tienes fiebre Miroku?, quizas sea el estomego?-

-Inuyasha ¡¡¡¡ Baka¡¡¡¡(tonto)

En ese momento se escucho llegar a Sango

-Y Kagome???...- pregunto el hanyou presuroso

-Dijo que queria quedarse un poco mas - contesto ella secando su cabello mientras tanto Miroku un poco mas distraido que de costumbre, no pudo mas que observarla en la plenitud de su belleza

-Kagome¡¡¡, todo el tiempo buscando peligros- gruñia el hanyou dirigiendose al lugar en el que estaba la muchacha…

Camino con bastante tranquilidad hasta los pozos de aguas termales, el vapor suavemente tibio que llegaba hasta su rostro lo predisponia al descanso, cuando llego hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba Kagome, no pudo mas que quedarse en silencio mirando el hermoso paisaje que Kami (Dios) le estaba regalando, Kagome estaba dentro del agua que le cubria desde la cadera hacia abajo, de espaldas al hanyou, trataba de apretar su cabello para retirar el agua en el , se disponía ya a salir, pequeñas y numerosas gotitas de agua cubrian todo su cuerpo y brillaban bajo la luz de aquella noche… era un bello espectáculo…que hermosa es, se repetia en sus pensamientos el joven hipnotizado por la vision… deseaba ir con ella, entrar al agua y abrazarla, tenerla y sentirla como en los momentos que pasaron en su epoca, habian estado disimulando frente a sus amigos, y los deseos del hanyou por poseer nuevamente los besos de la muchacha se agolpaban fuertemente en su corazon, mas ahora, que la veia en su estado natural

Kagome se volteo para salir ya del agua y se encontro de frente con los ojos de Inuyasha que le suplicaban por estar a su lado, su primera impresión fue de asombro , pero comprendio las ansias de aquel ser amado, por que en secreto, tambien las compartia, y hacia ya algunos minutos deseaba que el apareciera…

-Ven…- dijo simplemente, extendiendo su mano, para que el hanyou la alcanzara…


	5. Unidos

-Ven…- dijo simplemente, extendiendo su mano, para que el hanyou la alcanzara…

Inuyasha la observo sin poder resistirse a la invitacion, tomo la mano que sin pudores le era ofrecida, se acerco a ella mientras sus ropas comenzaban a absorber agua tibia y regocijante de aquellas termas, la tomo por la cintura y al sentir la piel desnuda bajo su mano ya no pudo contener mas sus deseos y comenzo a besar a la muchacha que le correspondia dulcemente, un instante y aquella joven habia sido ligeramente liberada de la prision de besos que el hanyou construia a su alrededor.

-Tus ropas se estan empapando - dijo con algo de curiosidad

El la miro sin pronunciar palabra y la saco del agua entre sus brazos, para depositarla sobre la manta que ella habia dispuesto para secarse, ahí se quedo muy quieta y expectante, mientras al hanyou se retiraba las ropas mojadas, para quedar junto a ella contemplandola y jugando tiernamente con las yemas de sus dedos, rozando los labios dela chica, para luego depositar ahí un beso, luego su mejilla y otro beso en ella, luego su cuello y sus hombros y… en cada lugar que sus dedos tocaban el joven depositaba una caricia con sus labios, retirando poco a poco las pequeñas gotas de agua que aun quedaban en Kagome, esta recibia cada caricia, como un regalo, sin ocultar en lo mas minimo las sensaciones que estas le producian.

El avance se fue produciendo poco a poco y de esta manera encontrabamos a una joven, que recibia, sin queja alguna, o al menos no de malestar, los implacables embates, de un hanyou descontrolado y amante, sentian como si la vida se les fuera en aquella batalla que mantenian, hasta el momento en el que la vida dentro de sus cuerpos agotados, se renovaba, para dar paso a la paz, que entre caricias insospechadas, se habian esmerado tanto en encontrar.

El sudor en el rostro de Inuyasha , le hablaba a Kagome de la dura batalla que acababa de ganar su amado, ella retiro aquellas gotas de su frente, solo con su mano desnuda, se encontraban en aquel lugar, luego de un acto de amor, apasionado y hermoso, en el cual se desnudan no solo los cuerpos, un ritual en el cual desnudas tambien tu alma, ellos solo se limitaron a observarse, ese era el silencio perfecto, luego de la consumación, el momento en el que no necesitas palabras, para decir, todo lo que tu corazon grita, el momento en el que no solo los cuerpos se unen, los sentimientos reciprocos se comunican en un lenguaje conocido solo por aquellos que aman.

-Debemos ir con los demas - dice Kagome rompiendo el silencio y transportando a ambos de vuelta a esta dimension

-Si…- se limito a decir el hanyou sin animo alguno de obedecer, permanecia en aquella misma posición, si permitirle a ella movimiento alguno

Kagome sonrio comprendiendo que su amante no deseaba moverse, pero que mas podian hacer, era muy tentadora la idea de permanecer asi por dias quizas, pero sabia bien que ya debian volver y algo se le ocurrio, no podia conjurar un osuwari, porque la perjudicada seria ella, ademas, después de lo tierno y complaciente que habia sido Inuyasha, no se lo merecia, pero luego una sonrisa triunfante asomo en sus labios e inmediatamente el hanyou comprendio que ella tenia una idea.

-Que estas pensando - pregunto algo inquieto… la respuesta no se dejo esperar, Kagome comenzo a hacer cosquillas a Inuyasha por todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron, hasta que este producto de las risas y el intento de escape que las cosquillas producen, la libero de su prision…

Las sombras que habian permanecido ocultas durante, todos estos dias, tampoco estaban ausentes frente e este espectáculo, sin perder detalle de las andanzas de la joven y el hanyou.

-Debemos apresurarnos- penso uno de los seres, enviando este pensamiento a su compañero-

-Agggrrr- penso con mucho desagrado el otro ser, esto e mas repugnante de lo que imagine

-Jajaja, Galaghier, después de todo tambien lo experimentaste alguna vez, de lo contrario no habriamos evolucionado hasta aquí

-Si Mashier, pero aun asi me parece repugnante

-Yo lo considero peligroso - muy serio - debemos comenzar con el plan, y cumplir con la mision que se nos encomendo

-Si

Todo lo que estos dos seres habian hablado, habia sido comunicado entre ellos solo en pensamientos, se encontraban sobre la rama de un arbol sentado uno al lado del otro, eran seres de piel muy blanca, cabellos claros y medianamente largos, con sus rostros muy hermosos, tanto que era difícil definir su genero (masculino o femenino), tal vez no lo tenian, sus facciones a pesar de ser hermosas, eran muy duras y denotaban la falta de sentimientos, ellos comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente del lugar en el que se encontraban los jóvenes, para dar comienzo al plan que debian ejecutar, ya habian reunido la información suficiente para ello al observar a los humanos y sus cercanos.

En tanto

-No cree que Kagome e Inuyasha , ya han tardado demasiado excelencia - decia una Sango algo preocupada

-No mi querida Sango, ellos deben compartir momentos a solas - dijo sin moverse de la posición solemne que mantenia, cerca del fuego que los calentaba aquella noche

-A solas?...- pregunto algo curiosa

-Si a solas, creo que Inuyasha y Kagome han tratado de disimular ante nosotros su relacion- diciendo esto el monje abre los ojos y observa a una sorprendida taijina

-Usted lo cree asi

-Estoy seguro, las miradas furtivas que se han entregado estos ultimos dias, me lo han confirmado

En ese momento se escuchan pasos y risas juguetonas, ambos Sango y Miroku se quedan observando el lugar por el cual aparecen un hanyou y una humana, tomados de la mano, ella continuaba amenazando con hacerle cosquillas y el reia alegremente escapado, como le era posible sin soltar la mano de su amada, hasta que al llegar se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos los miraban, Kagome e Inuyasha se mostraron levemente sonrojados el ser descubiertos de manera tan torpe, se sentian tan felices que no notaron que ya estaban en el campamento, luego de unos segundos de silencio Sango sonrio y su sonrisa dio paso a una carcajada de parte de Miroku y sin pensarlo y con una alegria que tal vez no volveríamos a ver, el grupo rompio en risas ante un Shippo que abri sus ojos levemente ante las carcajadas

-Que…Pasa...- pregunto un Shippo aun medio dormido.

-Nada Shippo, sigue durmiendo - contesto la dulce voz de Kagome que se acerco a arroparlo

Inuyasha la observaba con inigualable ternura, seria una muy buena madre, penso, y sus pensamientos lo sorprendieron produciendo un leve sonrojo en el joven, quien era observado por sus amigos Sango le dirigio una mirada de pregunta a Mirpku, quien se la devolvio y en un momento ellos tambien se encontraban sonrojados, pues su mirada dio paso a muchos sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraban nuestros amigos aun dormidos, pues el sol aun no se dejaba ver tras la montañas, pero no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban Galaghier y Mashier de pie frente al lugar desde el cual se vislumbraban timidos rayos del sol, en el piso se encontraban algunas flores de ciruelo, una pequeña vasija con agua, otra vasija que contenia piedras pequeñas muy brillantes de multiples colores y sobre unas hojas, un polvo de color azul, ellos mantenian sus manos unidas de forma similar a la de una oracion y se les escuchaba recitar frases incomprensibles para el oido humano, una y otra vez, mientras sus imágenes tintineaban, apareciendo y desapareciendo, en ese momento, suspendida en el aire a centímetros del piso en el cual se encontraban todas aquellas cosas, comenzo poco a poco a verse la imagen de otro ser que estaba siendo creado gracias al conjuro de ambos seres y cuando estuvo terminado el nuevo ser, descendio al piso pulverizando los articulos utilizados para su creación

-Ya esta terminada - penso Mashier

-Si, ahora solo debemos esperar el momento justo - Galaghier, pensanba mientras se acercaba para tocar a este nuevo ser que tenia el aspecto de…Kagome…((( que diablos pensaran hacer este par)))

El ser creado, era identico a Kagome, solo que sus ojos estaban sin vida oscuros…


	6. Trampa

Ambos seres se encontraban esperando el momento justo, habian estado observando a sus victimas durante todo el dia

Inuyasha habia salido a caminar necesitaba estar solo y pensar, desde el dia en el que habia estado junto a Kagome, en su epoca y todo ese huracán de sentimientos y sensaciones se habian despertado en su interior, sabia que debia hablar con ella y proponerle completar esta union, puesto que si bien es cierto, el rito de la union entre los seres de su raza se efectuaba todo en un solo dia y al revez de cómo ellos habian comenzado, sabia que Kagome era ya su mujer, pero queria compartir con ella aquella ceremonia y su inquietud, se veia acrecentada después de haber estado juntos nuevamente la noche anterior, definitivamente iba a tener que hablar con ella…

Se dio media vuelta y se disponia a caminar ya hacia el campamento que habian levantado para descanzar esa noche y frente a el se encontro con Kagome.

-Inuyasha, por fin te encuentro

-Pero… que haces aquí - pregunto sorpendido

-Desapareciste, te busque y aquí estabas - se le acerca y acaricia suavemente la mejilla del hanyou

El toma la mano con mucha delicadeza y la acerca a su boca para besarla

-Necesito preguntarte algo…- dice visiblemente nervioso, la muchacha solo le sonrio esperando, -bueno, mira, hay un lugar cerca de esas montañas - apunto un lugar tras el - en donde hay un rio y una caida de agua, que dan forma a un pequeño lago, rodeado de unas hermosas flores de color violeta,- miraba los ojos expectantes de la joven- veras, en ese lugar mi padre llevo a mi madre…para…sellar su union, es un ritual, que se llevaba a cabo entre los miembros de la tribu de mi padre… …. …. Quisiera que me acompañaras…alla… quiero unirme a ti… por siempre…

-Y… que pasara con…ella…-pregunto inquieta, el comprendio de quien se trataba y sin ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre levanto la barbilla de la muchacha

-Solamente a ti… te amo… -fueron las mismas palabras, dichas noches atrás, que habian despertado en la muchacha tantos sentimientos

En ese momento entre los arboles cercanos se veia la figura de una muchacha que caminaba en direccion contraria hacia el lugar en el acampaban sus amigos, no mostraba en su semblante ninguna expresión que delatase nada, pero sus pensamientos estaban completamente llenos de la escena de la que acababa e ser testigo.

Flasback

Kagome caminaba buscando a su amado Inuyasha, cuando de pronto lo ve entre los arboles, pero no estaba solo, como es posible?, esta con ella, se dijo, su primer pensamiento fue huir, pero su cuerpo no queria moverse, estaba realmente petrificada…

Luego de escuchar por completo la conversación que Inuyasha sostenia con Kikyo…

-Solamente a ti … te amo… -fueron las mismas palabras, dichas noches atrás, que habian despertado en la muchacha tantos sentimientos

Como podia ser tan canalla pensaba la joven, mientras ni una sola lagrima salia desde sus ojos, solo su semblante comenzo a hacerse cada vez mas duro, inexpresivo, solo en ese momento logro moverse, dar media vuelta y caminar el direccion al campamento, queria partir…

Fin Flasback

En tanto en el lugar en el que se encontraba Inuyasha con la supuesta Kagome, habian dos figuras que conjuraban en diferentes direcciones, Galaghier, se dirigia hacia Inuyasha y ayudaba a que la figura antes creada por ellos a ejecutar todas aquellas frases y gestos, luego de observar con detenimiento cada paso de la verdadera Kagome, Mientras Mashier, dirigia su conjuro hacia Kagome, para que ella viera reflejada a la mujer que consideraba su mayor rival.

Kagome llego al lugar en el que acampaban, aun sin ninguna expresión recogio algunas cosas del piso y las metio en su mochila, Sango y Miroku la miraron extrañados, no habia saludado tan siquiera, algo sucedia era evidente, la joven le dirigio una mirada cargada de ira a Sango para preguntarle si podia llevarse a Kirara, la taijina asintio sin palabras, a lo que Kagome solo monto sobre una Kirara transformada y se elevo hacia el pozo que la llevaria a su epoca.

Minutos mas tarde Inuyasha aparece muy silencioso con sus manos dentro de sus mangas, muy pensativo, cuando de pronto una exclamación de enfado le cae de parte de Sango y Shippo, quienes le reclaman el que Kagome se haya ido, porque de seguro el culpable era el. Inuyasha abrio los ojos enormemente, como que se habia ido?, ella… no podia haberse ido?... No atino ni siquiera a ir tras de ella, se quedo petrificado en la misma posición en la que habia llegado, de pie frente a sus amigos, no escuchaba lo que Sango o Shippo le decian, solo miraba en direccion al pozo, sabiendo que esa debia ser la direccion que Kagome habia tomado, no escuchaba mas que murmullos de aquellos dos encolerizados, pero podia oir, como los latidos de su corazon se comenzaban a detener… que sucedia?... se preguntaba, cuando es tomado por el brazo y al mirar sin ni siquiera alterarse vio a Miroku que le indicaba que lo siguiera.

Inuyasha camino en completo silencio tras Miroku, tras salir del campamento, dejando atrás una serie de gritos y reclamos

-Inuyasha …que sucedió con la srta. Kagome?

-No… lo se… Miroku

-Pero porque se fue…?- pregunto un inquisidor monje

-No lo se Miroku…-lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ya muy molesto

Guardaron silencio unos minutos y luego el hanyou se decidio a preguntar

-Dijo algo?...-pregunto

-No , eso fue lo mas extraño, estaba muy molesta, se notaba en su aura mucha ira, pero no la exteriorizo en ningun momento

Inuyasha en ese momento recordo lo que le habia dicho a la Kagome con la que el habia hablado de unirse por siempre

Flasback

-Que dices , iras conmigo?...

-Inuyasha , deseo caminar sola y pensar-

El hanyou se quedo con el corazon expuesto a aquella joven, que decia amarlo tanto y sin embargo no podia darle una respuesta, solo asintio con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su desilusión, después de todo, podia darle todo el tiempo que ella necesitara, en ese momento ella se alejo de el sin dejarle ni siquiera un beso.

Fin Flasback

En la epoca de Kagome, esta habia traspasado el pozo y en cuanto estuvo del otro lado tomo algunas tablas y las clavo sobre la salida de este, puso unos pergaminos que alguna vez le habia dado el monje Miroku, para su proteccion y dando unos pasos atrás, se dispuso a sellar el pozo con una de sus flechas, que resplandecio hermosamente bajo la noche que ya habia caido en el lugar, se sento luego en los escalones de aquel lugar contemplando el pozo que ya nunca volveria a cruzar, pero no derramo ni una sola lagrima, parecia como si el corazon se le hubiera endurecido, ya ni lo escuchaba, como antes, clamar el nombre aquel que la desvelaba por las noches, donde estaban todos aquellos sentimientos?... se preguntaba… el los mato, fue la respuesta que ella misma se dio mientras se puso de pie y cerro tras su espalda aquellas puertas…

En tanto llegada ya bien la noche y mientras todos dormian, Inuyasha se acerco hasta el pozo, para intentar cruzar, sabia que Kagome le habia pedido tiempo para pensar, pero porque se habia ido?... acaso… ella lo estaba rechazando?...no, no, se respondio no podia ser eso… llegando al pozo salto dentro de el, pero cuando toco el fondo nada cambio, simplemente no pudo cruzarlo


	7. Apatía

ulo 7

… llegando al pozo salto dentro de el, pero cuando toco el fondo nada cambio,

simplemente no pudo cruzarlo…

Inuyasha se preguntaba demasiado inquieto, que era lo que estaba sucediendo?... su

mente simplemente no lo comprendia, intento saltar una y otra vez, inútilmente, hasta que

aun sin comprender, se sento en aquel lugar, dentro del pozo, recordando las ultimas

palabras de Kagome.

"-Que dices , iras conmigo?...

-Inuyasha , deseo caminar sola y pensar-"

Inuyasha se quedo en silencio bajo la tenue luz que entraba al pozo, no supo cuanto

tiempo permanecio en aquel lugar, no habia nada que le indicara, que Kagome se iria,

pero ya no habia mas vueltas que darle, simplemente lo habia rechazado, cuando por fin

en su mente comprendio, la unica razon que encontraba logica, una lagrima solitaria y

dolorosa salio desde sus ojos, se sorprendio enormemente, toco con sus dedos la humeda

gota, y se quedo observandola, un dejo de infinita soledad se reflejo en su rostro, hasta

que la luz de la mañana comenzo a llenar el pozo

Kagome en tanto, habia llegado la noche anterior, saludo a todo el mundo y se dirigio a su

habitación, se tumbo sobre la cama y decidio no pensar mas en la vida que habia dejado

500 años atrás, definitivamente comenzaria como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, la

amargura que llenaba la mirada de aquella joven era evidente, pero no lloraria, no dejaria

que ni una sola lagrima se derramara por aquel miserable, que se habia robado todos sus

sueños, a quien le habia entregado su sentir mas profundo y lo habia tomado y botado

como un papel viejo, se quedo unos minutos ahí con la mente completamente en blanco,

como borrando cualquier recuerdo, no queria pensar ni siquiera en la perla de Shikon,

sabia que estaba siendo egoísta, pero sus amigos la entenderian, decidio que no habia

nada mas que pensar, mañana sera un dia nuevo, se dijo y se dispuso a dormir.

Pasaron de este modo muchos dias, luego semanas, luego meses, el pozo habia sido

sellados desde el Sengoku, por un extraño conjuro formulado por Galahier y Mashier,

quienes encubriendose en la oscuridad de la noche siguiente a la partida de Kagome,

lograron impedir de este modo por completo el regreso de la muchacha y cualquier intento del hanyou de ir por ella.

Inuyasha permanecia cada vez mas alejado de sus amigos y en un silencio que en

ocasiones duraba dias

-Excelencia? - dijo Sango observando a Inuyasha sobre uno de los arboles cercanos a la

cabaña de Kaede -

-Si, mi querida Sango - respondio el, sabiendo cual seria la pregunta formulada

-Inuyasha no le ha dicho nada sobre lo que paso entre el y Kagome? -

-Pues ha sido difícil averiguar algo, pero algo de información le he sacado- los dos

parecian formar un complot, de lo cercanos y silenciosos que hablaban

-Bueno y que es lo que ha logrado saber?- pregunta Sango ansiosa

-Por lo que he logrado sacarle a Inuyasha el le propuso, que se unieran en un rito de los

de su raza, algo asi como el matrimonio para nosotros los humanos,

-Si?...- Sango muy sorprendida- Y bueno que paso luego?...

-Pues que Inuyasha dice que Kagome le pidio salir a caminar para pensar y cuando el regreso con nosotros ella ya habia partido

-Que horrible y que extraño…ambos sabemos lo que Kagome sentia por Inuyasha , y

ahora que todo estaba viendose solucionado ella escapa?-Sango quedo pensativa

-Inuyasha me preocupa muchisimo, el que le haya pedido a Kagome unirse, significaba

unirse para toda la vida, era una decisión importante.

\--Ya lo creo excelencia--

Ambos recordaron que habian visto los espectros de Kikyo en mas de una ocasión

rondandolos por las noches, pero que Inuyasha ni una sola vez, habia salido tras de ella,

definitivamente ya no la buscaba e incluso en la ultima batalla que habian sostenido, en la

que de alguna manera ella tambien habia participado, el no hiso ningun ademan de

intentar hablarle o seguirla, ella solo lo observaba de reojo, sospechando que el alma de

aquel hanyou distaba mucho de la suya.

Inuyasha muy en silencio ni siquiera se dio dado el trabajo de decirles a sus amigos que

habia escuchado prácticamente todo lo que habian hablado y se bajo del arbol en el que

se encontraba y se dispuso a caminar, este ultimo tiempo era lo mas que hacia, caminar

solitario y pensar, porque te fuiste ¿… era una pregunta recurrente en su mente, todo le

indicaba que simplemente la muchacha no queria compartir su vida con un hanyou, lo mas

provable era que formara una familia con un humano, en su epoca, pero porque no se lo

habia dicho?., porque lo habia abandonado… y que doloroso le sonaba, después que

habia sentido a travez de su piel que ella nunca lo dejaria, hablar ahora de abandono, pero

era como se sentia abandonado y solo, quizas podria haber corrido a los brazos frios de

Kikyo, después de todo no se sentiria tan solo, pero la verdad sabia que la soledad lo

perseguiria siempre, porque no tenia a su Kagome, la logica le indicaba que ella lo habia

dejado, pero no habia pasado ni un solo dia en el que su corazon no le hablara del amor

que ella le habia entregado y de un sufrimiento lejano.

En tanto Kagome, habia pasado todos estos meses ignorando la mayor parte del tiempo

todo lo sucedido en el Sengoku, habia decidido vivir nuevamente, después de todo aquel

que habia quedado en su pasado si bien habia sido su primer amor, no tenia por que ser el

ultimo y de este modo acepto la petición de Touji, un joven de mas edad que ella , que

asistia a su escuela, de ser su novia, comenzo a salir por las noches, estudiaba muy poco,

solo le importaba divertirse, los sabios consejos que su madre le daba, simplemente no los

consideraba y la señora Higurashi, con el dolor de su alma, sabia que su hija tenia que

aterrizar por si misma aunque eso le significara una gran caida.

Touji, atraido como estaba por la muchacha, la acompañaba a cuanto lugar se le ocurria ir

y esta sin muchos miramientos conseguia de el lo que se le antojaba, en alguna

oportunidad le regalo quizas una mirada de afecto al joven, pero la verdad no le interesaba

mucho lo que el sintiera, pero se deleitaba jugando con sus emosiones tanto fisicas como

del corazon, que mas daba , queria sentir que tenia todo en sus manos, que tenia el

control.

Venian ya de regreso de una de tantas noches en las que salian, ya era bastante tarde, en

el templo Higurashi, estaban las luces apagadas y todo se encontraba en completo

silencio, entre todo lo que habia bailado y el licor que se habia decidido a probar aquella noche, Kagome venia en un estado de descontrol, bastante peligroso, y comenzo a jugar

su juego con Touji, que vio en aquel momento, la oportinudad que no debia perder,

comenzo a besar apasionadamente a la joven mientras subian poco a poco las escaleras a

la habitación de Kagome, muy silenciosamente, para no ser descubiertos, una vez en la

habitación, ella que si bien se encontraba algo mareada, sabia muy bien lo que iba a

suceder, el joven comenzo a avanzar por los delicados plieges de las prendas que cubrian

a la muchacha, que no oponia resistencia alguna.


	8. Pide y te será dado

Kagome sabia muy bien que Touji no la amaba, mas bien se sentia atraido por ella, lo provable era que su atracción fuera solo fisica, y de algun modo ella lo preferia asi, mientras el la besaba y acariciaba, penso, que mas da, si ya lo habia hecho antes, con alguien que tampoco la amaba, tambien podria hacerlo ahora, pero una inquietante lagrima amenazaba con caer desde sus ojos, pero que sucede?... se pregunto, no tenia permitido llorar, se lo habia negado hace cuento, 8 meses?, quizas mas, no lo sabia, no habia querido, llevar cuentas del tiempo… de pronto se encontro, con Touji, aprisionandola contra la pared, otra vez esta pared, penso, y la lagrima finalmente cayo, sorprendiendola por completo y dando paso a un sin fin de nuevas lagrimas, o quizas lagrimas viejas, que no habian logrado liberarse del olvido al que ella las habia confinado

Puso sus manos en el pecho del muchacho, primero lo empujo casi sin fuerza, para luego recobrarlas y sacarlo de enfrente de ella, el la observo visiblemente molesto y confuso, ella lo observo y vio que no era el, no era Inuyasha, jamas lo seria, hasta sus labios le parecieron si vida, y corrio, corrio escaleras abajo, saliendo de la casa y encontrandose de pronto frente al Arbol Sagrado, lo miro y ya sus ojos no podian ver, las lagrimas que por tanto tiempo habia escondido, brotaron sin clemencia, cayo arrodillada frente a ese lugar y entre decenas de sollozos, pues se habia dado cuenta del desorden en el que se encontraba su vida, que por mas que deseara negar todo su pasado, el estaba ahí, ella sabia que ya no podia correr mas, pues habia comenzado con una frenetica carrera para escapar de los recuerdos, pero finalmente estos la habian alcanzado

-Ayudenme¡¡¡- se le escucho, era una suplica , tan sentida y dolorosa que le produjo aun mas lagrimas, cuando de pronto una voz, dentro de su cabeza, le dijo: " pide y os sera dado", habia escuchado esa frase si, lo habia escuchado quizas en alguna iglesia, salida de la boca de algun sacerdote.

Levanto la mirada para ver si habia alguien ahí, quizas Touji?, pero fue enorme su sorpresa, al ver que junto a ella se encontraba un hermosos ser de luz, de blancas vestimentas, cubriendola con sus brazos, brindandole consuelo

Touji que en ese momento habia decidido marcharse sin ni siquiera preguntar que le sucedia a Kagome, no vio absolutamente nada, solo la vio a ella arrodillada junto al Arbol Sagrado, sin hacer ningun ademas de intentar acercarsele, solo se dispuso a ir hacia la salida del templo sin mirar para atrás ni una sola vez

Kagome observo la mirada calida de aquel ser, parecia ser una mujer, la mirada de la joven estaba completamente cargada de preguntas, quizas su tiempo en el Sengoku la habia ayudado a comprender un poco mas los mundos sutiles, aquellos que estan a nuestro alrededor, pero que ya no logramos percibir, la vestimenta de la mujer, eran maravillosamente blancas, ella traia un largo cabello de color castaño claro, que caia sobre su espalda formando delicadas ondas, sobre su cabeza, tenias algunas pequeñas flores formando una corona, sus ojos, eran profundos y calmos, pardos.

La muchacha suplicaba en su mente una respuesta ante semejante vision y aun mas grande fue su sorpresa al comprender que escuchaba la voz de aquella mujer dentro de su mente, o seria su corazon?

-Tranquila, las respuestas te seran dadas - fue la respuesta que recibio

-Quien eres?...- era la pregunta dentro de su cabeza

-Mi nombre es Anyara- respondio el ser sin mover sus labios - pertenezco a las huestes angelicas, soy una Pleyadiana y estoy aquí a petición tuya

-Mia?...- dijo en voz alta Kagome

-Si… tu solicitaste ayuda y se te ha brindado, pide y os sera dado, eres muy importante para el desarrollo de tu mundo, pero no soy yo quien debe explicarte mas.

En ese momento Anyara puso en la conciencia de Kagome una serie de instrucciones que ella debia llevar a cabo aquella noche, pues vendrian otros seres a visitarla y darle conocimiento de todo lo que ella quisiera saber, no se te sera dado nada que no pidas, no podemos influenciar tu albedrío, eres libre de escoger tu camino.

Diciendo esto y con Kagome ya mucho mas calmada, el ser comenzo a desaparecer lentamente

-Pero, no me dejes sola- dijo Kagome intentando tocarla, pero fue inútil, Anyara ya no era palpalble, solo era espiritu

-estoy junto a ti siempre- respondio con una hermosa sonrisa antes de desaparecer completamente…

En tanto Inuyasha, casi sin darse cuenta, llego al lado del arbol sagrado, cuando levanto la vista, vio el lugar marcado en el que habia estado sellado, y su mirada se ensombrecio al recordar la primera vez que vio a Kagome, el recuerdo de la muchacha permanecia tan fresco en su memoria, como si acabara de mirarla, se acerco al arbol y lo acaricio, como si en ello se le fuera el alma pero no sabia que del otro lado, 500 años en el futuro, habia otra persona en ese mismo lugar.

Kagome se puso de pie frente al arbol, preguntandose si habia sido un sueño, pero sabia que no podia ser, se encontraba demasiado despierta, como para ello, recordo todo lo que Anyara le habia pedido que hiciera lo noche siguiente y miro el arbol, una extraña sensación la embargo, el lugar en el cual habia estado sellado Inuyasha permanecia aun marcado después de 500 años, en ocasiones se preguntaba si realmente ella habia interferido en una epoca que no era la suya o si todo estaba escrito ya de ese modo. No pudo evitar el deseo de tocar aquel lugar en el arbol, pero en cuanto poso su mano sobre el antiguo tronco, una sensación de angustia y sufrimiento se apodero de ella.

-Que son estos sentimientos? - se pregunto inquieta- no soy yo- se respondio- es …Inuyasha…

La joven dejo caer una nueva lagrima y comprendio en aquel simple toque, todo el sufrimiento en el alma del hanyou, retiro la mano del arbol y la puso en su corazon, albergando en ella todo sus sentimientos por Inuyasha, luego la volvio a poner en el lugar anterior, en el arbol.

-Pero, que es esto?...- se preguntaba un hanyou muy confundido- son… los … sentimientos de Kagome-

No podia creerlo, sabia en su alma que todas las sensaciones que le estaban siendo traspasadas a travez del arbol, eran los sentimientos de su Kagome…puso ambas manos con desesperación sobre el arbol, intentando quizas decirle a ella que lo habia entendido, pero su frustración era enorme y cayo, arrodillado a los pies de aquel fuerte arbol, llorando como un niño desconsolado, sin entender nada… Kagome en tanto podia sentir todo el dolor de su amado hanyou.

-Como pude ser tan cobarde?...- se reprocho, pero no dio tiempo a mas arrepentimiento y corrio hacia el pozo, arranco la flecha que habia arrojado ahí hacia tantos meses y con lo primero que encontro se abrio paso entre las tablas que habia puesto, salto dentro intentando atravesar hacia el Sengoku, pero no lo logro, el piso no queria abrirse,se arrojo de rodillas y quiso llorar, llorar de rabia y de pena, pero recordo las palabras de Anyara, todas sus indicaciones y la sonrisa apacible y confiada que le habia dado antes de desaparecer y se puso de pie.

-Ire por ti…- dijo con mucha seguridad - habia vuelto al fin, aquella muchacha que amaba a un hanyou y que haria cualquier cosa por su felicidad.


	9. Los 7 arcangeles de la luz

-Ire por ti…- dijo con mucha seguridad - habia vuelto al fin, aquella muchacha que amaba a un hanyou y que haria cualquier cosa por su felicidad.

Decidio encaminarse a su habitación , esperaria con ansias la noche siguiente, tal como se lo habia pedido Anyara, para solicitar ayuda y volver al Sengoku, a su Inuyasha, ya dentro de la habitación, observo desde la ventana el arbol sagrado y habria jurado que por un minuto vio la figura de su amado, junto a aquel arbol, pero comprendio que era solo su imaginación, o tal vez la vision de lo que sucedia en realidad en la epoca antigua.

Tras algunos minutos observando el arbol sagrado y esperando por si algun milagro le traia de vuelta a Kagome, Inuyasha se quedo en aquel lugar, contemplando como la escasa luz de las estrellas iluminaban la noche, cuando de la nada, aparecio tras la espalda del hanyou, una figura conocida, por algunos odiada, pero sin lugar a dudas triste, Inuyasha sin voltear

-Que haces aquí?...-pregunto con calma sin quitar la vista del arbol temia verse tan triste, como Kikyo

-He sentido tu sufrimiento- dijo con una voz energica, pero en su tono se dejaba ver algo de preocupación sincera por el hanyou

Inuyasha sintio aquellas palabras como cuchillos desgarrando su piel, tan evidente eran sus sentimientos?, como era posible que hasta Kikyo notara la tristeza en su alma?...

-Ella volvera - dijo con la misma voz, restandole importancia a lo que acababa de decir y se dio media vuelta para retirarse, cuando Inuyasha aun sorprendido por las palabras de la sacerdotisa, la detuvo con una simple pregunta

-Como lo sabes?...- incredulo

-No subestimes el poder espiritual de una sacerdotisa- dijo mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos dorados que reflejaron una pequeña luz- aunque este muerta, aun los tengo…- continuo mientras dudo en decir algo mas, pero finalmente - … y ella tambien los tiene

Dicho esto Kikyo se dio media vuelta y se marcho rodeada de sus espectros, habia venido a darle una palabra esperanzadora al hanyou, que ya no intento detenerla.

El dia siguiente fue el dia mas largo que Kagome podia recordar, estuvo esperando que llegara la noche, como le habia dicho Anyara, para poder pedir ayuda a aquellos seres que vendrian, necesitaba demasiado saber como volver al Sengoku, volver con Inuyasha, aunque no sabia muy bien como iba a enfrentarlo, era tanta la emosion que tenia en corazon de solo pensar en tenerlo nuevamente en frente, que casi habia olvidado , por que escapo.

-Pero ... y Kikyo???- Se preguntaba mientras en su rostro se vislumbraba una sombra de tristeza, que amenazaba con hechar por tierra sus deseos de volver, de pronto la muchcha miro su mano, la misma con la que habia tocado el Arbol Sagrado la noche anterior y recordo todos los sentimientos que el hanyou le habia traspasado - todo estara bien - se dijo a si misma tratando de animarse

La noche ya habia caido Kagome tenia todo preparado como se lo habia dicho aquel ser, sobre el escritorio donde por lo general estaban sus libros de estudio, que calro en estos ultimos meses solo se habian llenado de polvo, habia puesto algunas velas, inciensos, algunas flores, definitivamente la verdadera Kagome ya habia vuelto.

Cuando cayo la noche se quedo en su habitacion esperando, no sabia muy bien que, puesto que Anyarano le dijo como eran aquellos seres, ella suponia que debian parecerse al ser que se le habia aparecido antes y no estaba equifvocada, comenzaron a entrar a travez de la pared de su habitacion, uno junto a otro, siete seres espirituales, al principio intangibles, cuando entraron ya todos, comenzaron a intensificar sus figuras, hasta convertirse en seres tangibles, Kagome no podia salir por completo de su sorpresa, sabia que debia esperar algo sobrenatural, pero la magnitud de la situacion la impresiono, eran seres hermosos, luminosos y amables, sus rostros estaban llenos de paz, irradiaban paz.

Kagome no salia de su asombro e intentaba gesticular alguna palabra, no sabia muy bien si darles la bienvenida o si inmediatamente, comenzar a preguntar, tantas cosas que deseaba saber, pero entonces aparecio nuevamente Anyara junto a ella., poso su mano en el hombro de la joven, con delicadeza, la miro pidiendo su autorizacion para hablar, Kagome comprendio y asintio

Anyara se volteo hacia los siete seres que si bien tenian un aspecto fisicamente palpable, permanecian suspendidos en el aire algunos centimetros, solo los suficientes para no tocar el piso, sus manos permanecian unidas en oracion, el ser junto a Kagome, pidio autorizacion a estas siete entidades, para comenzar a hablar, ellos amorosamente, consintieron

-Estos son mis hermanos en la luz, seres pertenecientes a las huestes angelicas, como yo, el primero el Jofiel, Arcangel regente del rayo dorado y la sabiduria - una ves explicado esto el ser recien nombrado hizo una pequeña reverencia a la joven que seguia observando todo sin palabra alguna

-El siguiente es Chamuel, del rayo rosa del amor divino- fue el turno del siguiente ser para brindar a Kagome su saludo

De igual modo fueron presentados los demas, Gabriel, del rayo blanco, de la pureza y los milagros divinos, Rafael, del rayo verde, de la curacion y la proteccion, Uriel , del rayo oro rubi ( naranjo), de la prosperidad, Miguel, del rayo azul, del poder divino y finalmente, Zadquiel, del rayo violeta, del perdon.

-Cada uno de ellos viene a ayudarte a cumplir tu destino- continuo Anyara- han venido por que tu lo haz solicitado, la presencia de los angeles y arcangeles es real gracias a tu fe, nosotros respetamos demasiado tus albedrio y no podemos inmiscuirnos en nada si tu no lo deseas, ese es el amor divino del Padre.

Dichas estas palabras Kagome observa a cada uno de los seres que la acompañaban y con una visible emosion, al punto que cada palabra que Anyara le habia dicho, producia que un escalofrios recorriera su espalda.

-Agradeceria que me llevaran de vuelta con Inuyasha...- Dijo decidida y confiada la joven, sabiendo que toda aquella vision que tenia enfrente, merecia toda su confianza.

En ese momento Gabriel rompio el orden en el que estaban los siete y se adelanto, aun con sus manos en oracion le dirigio una mirada llena de calma a Kagome y le transmitio en pensamientos.

-Debes concentrar tu energia en llegar con el, mientras oramos -

Kagome asintio con la cabeza

-Siguenos - Dijo Gabriel, del rayo blanco y los milagros divinos

Los siete Arcangeles, encabezados por Gabriel, quien era seguido por Kagome y luego los demas seres, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras en direccion al pozo, la madre de Kagome qeu habia notado extraña a su hija todo el dia, y habia escuchado la noche anterior la carrera frenetica de esta hacia el arbol, no vio a ninguno de estos seres que en ese momento eran solo visibles para la joven, no dijo nada, la observo dirigirse al pozo y comprendio que la muchacha debia arreglar algunas cosas, de cierto modo se sintio feliz, por que sentia que su hija habia vuelto.

Kagome llego junto al pozo y en la salita se encontraban tambien estos seres, Gabriel comenzo a orar en un idioma antiguo, la joven sabia que en algun texto de historia era probable haber visto algo similar a lo que el ser recitaba con tanto fervor, ella solo intento concentrar su energia en el punto que se le habia indicado, cuando luego de algunos minutos, el trabajo espiritual efectuado por ocho seres de otra dimension y una humana, dio resultado, desde el interior del pozo, comenzo a gestarse una brillante luz blanca, que comenzo a ascender, hasta llenar por completo el lugar, Gabriel le indico a Kagome que debia entrar.

-Pero hay mucho que debo saber- dijo inquieta la joven

-Tranquila- le respondio Jofiel, rayo dorado de la sabiduria, - iremos contigo y se abrira ante tus ojos el camino

Kagome asintio con la cabeza en el momento en el que se disponia a cruzar, ella observo que en el trayecto hacia el Sengoku, nadie la acompañaba, pero una hermosa voz, desde el interior de su corazon le decia que no estaba sola.


	10. Reencuentro

Ya era de noche, Sango y Miroku conversaban cerca del fuego que habian hecho en el campamento en el cual dormirian, Shippo y Kirara ya hacia un buen rato que dormian, cubiertos con algunas mantas que habia dejado Kagome antes de irse, Inuyasha permanecia, sobre la rama de un arbol a algunos metros de sus amigos, despues de todo se habian mostrado muy preocupados por el durante todo este tiempo, no habian logrado reunir muchos fragmentos, sin Kagome era algo dificil detectarlos e Inuyasha habia desechado por completo la idea de pedirle ayuda a Kikyo, aunque Miroku se lo insinuo.

En ese momento, Inuyasha solo pensaba en aquel extraño sentimiento de la noche anterior, no podia quitar de su mente la sensacion de estar comunicandose con Kagome, aquel deseo irrefrenable de tenerla nuevamente junto a el, penso incluso en volver al pozo para intentar ir a la epoca de la muchacha, pero ya lo habia hecho tantas veces y no lo habia logrado, que ya no se encontraba capaz de sufrir una nueva desilusion, se le habian hecho muy duros estos meses sin su amada Kagome, recordo los hermosos ojos de la joven, cuando lo iluminaba con su infinito amor, que habia pasado?... insistia en preguntarse, atormentando a su alma, con sus preguntas, la ausencia de la muchacha, el largo tiempo transcurrido, el pozo sellado, todo, le indicaba que ella no deseaba volver junto a el, pero en su corazon el hanyou sentia que ella lo amaba y la noche anterior su intuicion habia sido confirmada por un extraño suceso, que no podia explicar, pero sabia que era a ella, a Kagome, a quien habia sentido a travez del Arbol Sagrado.

En ese momento, absorto en sus pensamientos, una suave y calida brisa, movio el cabello del hanyou, quien inmediatamente se alerto y abrio enormemente los ojos, Miroku y Sango no se percataron de la inquietud de Inuyasha, pues la muchacha se acababa de dormir apoyada en el houshi y este la observaba con adoracion.

-No... no puede ser...- se preguntaba Inuyasha tratando de comprender que era real lo que percibia - ... es Kagome?...

Inuyasha salto al piso desde el arbol y emprendio una carrera frenetica hacia el pozo, corria por entre los arboles, deseando que el aroma que percibia lo llevara realmente con Kagome y que no fuera solo su imaginacion.

Cuando por fin estaba por llegar al claro en el que se encontraba el pozo, detuvo la carrera y comenzo a caminar muy lentamente, como si tuviera temor, mas que a encontrar algo, a no encontrar a la muchacha que llevaba clavada en el corazon hacia tanto tiempo.

Cuando por fin los arbustos le permitieron ver el pozo, su corazon dio un salto tan grande que el hanyou, cerro la boca para evitar que este se le saliera del cuerpo, se quedo unos segundos observando la escena y no pudo evitar sentir como se le humedecian los ojos, todo aquel orgullo del que el joven alardeaba antiguamente, se habia visto aplastado por el amor sin limites que le profesaba a la muchacha que se encontraba ante el, sentia que seria capaz de olvidarse de todo con tal de volver a extrecharla, pero sabia que debia recobrar su cordura y ser cauteloso, despues de todo ella se habia ido hacia tantas lunas y el no sabia con certeza, por que?... Cuando finalmente se animo a caminar hacia ella, lo hizo tan despacio que la muchacha no percibio los pasos, se encontraba demasiado ocupada quitando los restos de malesa que habia arrastrado entre sus ropas al salir del pozo en desuso, Kagome traia puesto un vestido de color azul, abotonado por completo en la parte delantera que le llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla manteniendo el ultimo boton sin abrochar y un sweater azul claro, se mantenia con la mirada baja, quitando las ramitas y el polvo de su ropa.

-Como se ve que no esperaban que volviera - se quejaba aun con la cabeza agachas mientras retiraba los ultimos restos de ramas y hojas secas - ni siquiera han limpiado la entrada de este pozo.

-Si lo hice, varias veces - comento el hanyou, sorprendiendo por completo a Kagome que levanto la cabeza rapidamente, sin lograr articular palabra, mientras Inuyasha se le acercaba- pero este ultimo tiempo ya no queria estar por aqui cerca...

Mientras le dice esto estando ya frente a ella, comienza a sacar una por una las multiples ramitas y hojas secas que la muchacha traia en el cabello, evitando con mucha dificultad mirarla a los ojos, sabia que si se encontraba, aunque fuera una sola vez, con la profundidad de aquella mirada, estaria simplemente perdido y todo su deseo de controlarse y ser cautelosos seria un fracaso.

-Tu aroma Kagome... - penso casi en un suspiro llenandose del inconfundible aroma que despedia la joven y que le hacia mas dificil la tarea de contenerse

Kagome que no podia dejar de mirarlo, continuaba sin poder decir nada, solo observaba el cuidado con que Inuyasha retiraba cada resto de malesa que la muchcha traia sin jalar ni un poco su cabello, se sentia embriagada de sentimientos, habia deseado tanto tiempo olvidarse de el, lo habia visto junto a aquella mujer, sentia que todo su mundo se le venia abajo en aquel momento, pero ahora con el hanyou frente a ella, perecia que nada de lo que habia sucedido tenia importancia, no sabia como explicarlo, pero simplemente lo amaba y no habia forma de arrancarle ese amor del corazon, deseaba arrojarse sobre el y golpearlo con un beso, pero le faltaba valor, quizas el no le corresponderia?, quizas el ahora estaba con... Kikyio?, quizas el...,Basta ¡¡¡, se dijo a si misma, lo que ella habia sentido junto al arbol sagrado, la noche anterior, no era un invento de su imaginacion, eran todos los sentimientos de Inuyasha hacia ella y Kagome sabia que lo que habia sentido, era su amor.

Cuando al fin la muchacha logro salir del letargo en el que se encontraba, aun sin dejar de mirar como Inuyasha limpiaba su pelo, ella tomo por la muñeca el brazo con el que el joven efectuaba su labor y el no pudo evitar mirarla, aquella mirada que habia intentado con tanta dificultad no encontrar y tal como predijo anteriormente, se sintio perdido en ella, solo la observaba suplicandole algo que ella comprendio a la perfeccion, era el, que le pedia a gritos extrecharla, Kagome solto la mano que antes limpiaba su cabello y tomo con ambas manos las ropas del hanyou acercandolo hacia ella, el al sentirla nuevamente tan cerca, como tanto lo habia anhelado, no pudo mas que aprisionarla contra su cuerpo, dejandola casi sin aliento, hundio su cabeza en el pelo de la joven, intentando ocultar de este modo las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer.

-Tranquilo,... ya he vuelto - dijo la muchacha, mientras ocultaba la cara en el pecho del hanyou sin poder evitar que las lagrimas de ella si cayeran por sus mejillas

Inuyasha no pudo contestar nada, el silencio se apodero del lugar y permanecieron asi, unidos en aquel abrazo que ambos sentian que se debian hacia mucho tiempo, permanecieron asi por algunos instantes, inamovibles, manteniendose unidos, sin desear que nada perturbara aquel encuentro, pero en la mente de Inuyasha se debatia su deseo de anclar a aquella mujer a su vida y el hecho de que ella se hubiese ido cuando el se lo propuso ( recordemos que el no sabe que Kagome no era a quien le propuso unirse)

El joven hanyou finalmente decidio decir algo y separandose unos centimetros de la muchacha, solo lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos, una indescriptible ternura y comprension se reflejaba en la mirada de Inuyasha, realmente amaba a esta humana, se decia muy en el fondo y como la amaba.

-Kagome... tu...- titubeaba al realizar la pregunta, quizas le temia demasiado a la respuesta -

Kagome lo mira alentandolo a continuar, sin querer prenunciar ninguna palabra que pudiera perturbar aun mas al hanyou, deseaba escuchar lo que el necesitaba decirle e Inuyasha comprendio.

-Bueno...- se dio aliento para continuar- tu, ... cuando tu... decidiste irte del Sengoku... lo hiciste por lo... que yo te pedi?...

En ese momento Kagome, se quedo mirandolo con un inquietante signo de interrogacion y se quedo un minuto en silencio, minuto en el que el recuerdo de lo que habia visto entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, volvio con una fuerza enorme a su mente, ella comprendio que no habia mas espacio a silencios entre ellos dos, debian aclarara lo sucedido, ella sabia que su corazon le decia a gritos cuanto amaba a aquel hanyou y no podia negar que en el abrazo que el le habia brindado tambien habia amor ella sabia que muchas cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo, su instinto de sacerdotiza se lo decia y si habia decidido volver a los brazos de su amado Inuyasha debia hacerlo con el camino limpio.

-Inuyasha...caminemos y ... asi podemos hablar , te parece ?- la muchacha le regalo una de aquellas sonrisas, ante las cuales el no podia resistirse y asintio con la cabeza, tomando de la mano a Kagome para caminar...


	11. Descubriendo verdades

Caminaban ambos en silencio en medio del bosque, permanecian tomados de las manos, ella pensaba en como hacerle a Inuyasha, todas las preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente, a pesar de lo que habia visto el dia en que escapo a su epoca, intentando dejar atras todo su amor y sus recuerdos , sabia que sucedia algo extraño y se sentia dispuesta a escuchar los motivos que el hanyou habia tenido para tal accion... despues de todo lo que queria saber, se resumia unicamente en saber si la amaba...

En tanto el, agradecia infinitamente e Kami el tenerla junto a el, a su hermosa Kagome, devuelta despues del sufrimiento angustiante que le habia producido su ausencia, no comprendia las razones de su rechazo, pero que importaban ahora, si ella estaba de vuelta y a pesar de todo lo sucedido su corazon siempre le habia pertenecido, lo sintio la noche anterior junto al Arbol Sagrado y eso no lo olvidaria...

-Aqui...- Dijo ella acercandose a un arbol bastante antiguo, con enormes raices, que le parecia a la joven un grato y pacifico lugar para conversar-

Mientras ella dice esto, se apresura a acercarse al sitio escogido llevando consigo a Inuyasha de la mano, sin permitirle e este, objetar, siguiendola sin remilgos, ella se sento sobre en pasto, apoyando su espalda en una de las grandes raices, el hanyou hizo lo mismo quedando junto a Kagome.

-Me parecio un buen sitio- dijo ella intentando quizas hacer menos tensa la situacion, mientras le sonreia al hanyou

El la miro asintiendo, observando aquella hermosa sonrisa, perfilada en esos tambien hermosos labios, como deseaba besarla, se decia, sin poder dejar de mirarla, la recordaba perfectamente, esa imagen frente a el era exacta, como la habia mantenido en su mente todo este tiempo... hizo un ademan inconsciente de acercarse a ella, para tomar sus labios, pero a medio camino se detuvo, comprendiendo que no podia irrumpir de ese modo si aun no tenia las razones de la partida tan repentina de la joven, cuando el, con el corazon completamente expuesto le habia pedido que fuera su mujer, para siempre.

Ella no comprendia por que el se habia detenido antes de llegar a sus labios, que deseaban devorarlo con sus besos, queria entregarle todos los besos que en su " deja vu ", (o estado de completa estupídez), habia depositado, en los labios equivocados, acaso el, lo habia percibido?..., no no era posible, pero el dudaba?... sigue, le pedia en su mente, pues en verdad anhelaba ese contacto, lo extrañaba y no queria privarse de el por mas tiempo...

-Que sucede ?- pregunto ansiosa, sin pensarlo mucho

-Nada... solo que...- respondio muy despacio, bajando la mirada, temiendo lanzar la pregunta, despues de todo y si ella decidia volver a marcharse?-

-Dime...- le suplico ella, tomando suavemente el rostro del hanyou a escasos centimetros de el de ella y girandolo para poder observar sus hermosos ojos dorados- no me ire...- dijo ella , mientras el la miraba sorprendiso, parecia como si ella siempre supíera que era lo que lo inquietaba-

El tomo ambas manos de la muchacha entre las suyas, mientras bajaba la mirada y la dirigia a aquellas blancas manos y las acariciaba con ternura, logrando tomar las fuerzas suficientes para hacerle a Kagome la pregunta que aclararia, de una buena vez las dudas en su mente, que lo habian atormentado sin compasion.

-Kagome...

-Si...

-El dia que ...te marchaste...

Ella trago saliva, el le iba a hablar finalmente de lo que ella habia visto, de aquella ves en la que el estaba junto a Kikyo...

-Bueno...- sin mas preambulos - por que te fuiste?

Kagome abrio sus hermosos ojos sorprendida aun por la ingenuidad de la pregunta, es que acaso el no lo sospechaba?

-Comprendo que lo que te propuse aquel dia, te sorprendio...- siguio el hanyou - pero deberias haberme dicho que no aceptabas... y no dejarme de este modo

La muchacha se encontraba aun mas confundida, era como si Inuyasha le hablara de una situacion completamente diferente a lo que habia sucedido , de que proposicion le hablaba?... si era a Kikyo a quien le habia hablado de unirse por siempre?...

-De que me hablas?...-pregunto ya un poco inquieta, Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirarla mas perplejo aun que la muchacha-

-Como que de que hablo?...

-Si... no te entiendo... lo que yo vi aquel dia, fua a ti ... junto a... Kikyo...- al decir la ultima frase Kagome recupero sus manos de entre las del hanyou que la observaba atentamente sin poder articular palabra, trataba dificilmente de procesar la informacion en su cerebro, de que diablos le hablaba Kagome?...

-Kikyo...- fue lo unico que salio de los labios del joven mientras intentaba comprender

El solo escuchar aquel nombre en la boca de su ser amado, a Kagome le partia el corazon, por un momento no pudo evitar imaginar a su Inuyasha en brazos de aquella mujer, tal y como la habia amado a ella, completamente entregados a sus sentimientos.

-Te uniste a ella?...- pregunto-

-Alto¡¡¡...- dijo el abruptamente, produciendo que Kagome lo mirara con sorpresa- esto si que ya no lo entiendo.

Estaban ambos jovenes sumidos completamente en el enjambre de equivocasiones, que no habian logrado percibir las presencias que se comenzaban a forjar a su alrededor, cuando de pronto por entre los arboles aparecio una figuara completamente nueva para Inuyasha , quien se dispuso a desenvainar a Colmillo Sagrado, cuando Kagome puso su mano sobre la empuñadura mirando sus ojos, pidiendole que desistiera, el con un remilgo, acepto, sin perder su actitud defensiva.

-Inuyasha... tranquilo... ella es Anyara...- dijo mientras dirigia una mirada al ser frente a ellos, que vestia muy diferente a la ves anterior que la habia visto, ahora traia puesto unas ropas mas livianas aunque las anteriores, se notaba que le proporcionaban una mayor movilidad, con unas sandalias con cintas amarradas por toda la pantorrilla, el cabello, trensado y una... espada en su espalda... ella hizo una reverencia a Inuyasha, como una saludo

-Kagome, debemos salir de aqui, este lugar no es seguro- diciendo esto, dio media vuelta en el bosque y comenzo a caminar en direccion al lago cercano

Inuyasha y Kagome la siguieron, InuYasha con bastante recelo, era un ser bastante extraño, no parecia pertenecer a este mundo o al menos no a esta epoca, habra cruzado por el pozo?... se pregunto, cuando finalmente llegaron a la orilla del lago, Anyara, unio todos sus dedos, en un mudra (posicion de las manos para la meditacion), similar al de la oracion cristiana y comenzo a gesticular algunas palabras.

-Amado Arcangel Miguel, Envuelvenos en tus llamas cosmicas de proteccion carganos, con tus sentimientos de fe en el poder de Dios, protegenos con tus alas de todo mal y de todo ser que no venga por bien- una ves pronunciadas estas palabras por Anyara, una esfera de luz color azul, se poso sobre ellos.

Inuyasha dejo de lado su desconfianza, retirando las manos de las mangas de su haori y se dio el trabajo de observar de lado a lado la esfera de energia que los cubria, no le parecia una mala energia, al contrario se sentia una atmosfera llena de amor en el interior, en ese momento Anyara les hizo un gesto con sus manos invitandolos a acercarse a la orilla del lago.

En tanto los seres que los habian seguido simplemente ya no los veian, coprendieron entonces que los dos jovenes ya no estaban solos, seria mucho mas dificil terminar con el trabajo que les habia sido encomendado tiempo atras y que por la fuerza del amor entre Kagome e Inuyasha se estaba viendo seriamente entorpecida,( recordemos que Galagriel y Mashier, debian separar a la humana de InuYasha).

-Acerquense - invito Anyara, extendiendo su mano hacia la orilla del lago que comenzo en sus cristalinas aguas a mostrarles extrañas imagenes, que poco a poco comenzaron a comprender

Kagome se arrodillo y junto a ella Inuyasha se sento a observar, se sentian seguros bajo la proteccion que habia solicitado el ser que los acompañaba.

En ese momento las imagenes que se reflejaban en el agua, comenzaron a enseñarles a nuestros amigos, todo lo sucedido, primero vieron las imagenes de aquellos dos extraños seres espiandolos en todo momento, luego, el conjuro que efectuaron, para crear a un ser como Kagome, en ese minuto ambos jovenes se miraron sorprendidos y luego volvieron a las imagenes, vieron como Inuyasha le pedia a Kagome que se uniera a el por siempre y como Kagome creyo ver a Kikyo junto a el, vieron todo y comprendieron todo, se miraron a los ojos con infinito amor y tristeza por el sufrimiento innecesario... Kagome en un arranque total de sus emosiones, se arrojo a los brazos de InuYasha, que la recibio amorosamente, para luego carraspear nerviosamente, e indicarle a la muchacha con la mirada, que no se encontraban solos.

Kagome miro a Anyara con una dulce sonrrisa, que le fue devuelta y se separo de InuYasha.

-Y podrias decirnos quienes son estos seres?-pregunto Kagome.

-Si cuentanos- apoyo el InuYasha.

-Bueno, Kagome tu haz podido comprobar a travez de los seres que has visto, que existen otros mundos, estan en dimensiones paralelas, esto que les voy a contar, no pueden darlo a conocer a nadie mas, ya que podrian interferir en el destino de otros seres, claro que eso es algo que tu corazon te indicara.

Kagome asintio con la cabeza al igual que Inuyasha , al unisono dijeron , si.

-Ustedes son seres muy importantes para el desarrollo del futuro de su planeta, son una pareja sin igual, los poderes de un hanyou, su valentia y arrojo, su resistencia, todas ellas cualidades que no existen en un humano comun, se uniran a el amor incondicional que tu posees, en todo orden, tanto para tu amado, como para tus amigos, ese deseo de ayudar a los demas y tus, cada ves mejores poderes de sacerdotiza, no es una casualidad que los tengas, ni que ambos se hayan conocido, pues esta union gestara a quien sera el pilar mas poderoso en la unificacion de las mentes en su planeta, su hija, Taka...

Dicho esto Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron sin habla, se observaron y ambos tenian un leve sonrojo, tendrian una hija?... se preguntaban, de verdad llegarian a tener hijos juntos?... esa revelacion era sin duda alguna de gran ayuda para ellos, comprendieron que a pesar de todo estarian juntos...

-Comprendo su alegria- continuo Anyara, pero deben ser cautelosos, de ahora en adelante, solo su corazon podra guiarlos, pues sus ojos pueden ver lo que aquellos seres deseen, deben aprender a oir solo a su corazon y no temer, por que el poder de el padre permanece en ustedes, la fe es lo que los mantiene unidos, a pesar de la horrible trampa que les habian tendido.

-Pero quienes son esos malditos-pregunto enfurecido Inuyasha

-No maldigas - le reprendio Kagome, haciendole un gesto de que estaba un ser enviado por Kami, junto a ellos

-Son seres pertenecientes a lo que ustedes llamarian infierno, que por cierto no es un lugar envuelto en llamas como lo han relatado, en este universo existe el bien y el mal, que tambien puede existir dentro de cada uno de nosostros, cuando los seres humanos elijieron tener el libre albedrio que Kami les brindo, quedaron sujetos a escoger, el bien o el mal, todos ustedes, amados hermanos, tienen una capacidad infinita que deben descubrir, cuando se ensucian su corazon ese poder puede ser mal utilizado, como en el caso de estos seres que desean terminar con la relacion que ustedes tienen, para evitar que el futuro exista, solo el amor es el arma mas poderosa, usenlo sin restricciones, que es infinito.

En ese momento Anyara le entrego a Kagome una espada identica a la que ella poseia, para que con ella se protegiera, luego salio de la esfera de color azul, en la que Kagome e Inuyasha permanecieron, ella se giro en direccion a los arboles en los que estaban dos conocidos personajes, Mashier y Galagrier, ella podia verlos a la perfeccion, Kagome con algo de dificultad, logro divisarlos tambien, tomando a Inuyasha sorpresivamente del brazo, no pudo evitar asustarse un poco.

Anyara saco la espada de su funda, que se encontraba en la espalda de la mujer tomandola con ambas manos y con un movimiento en el que deposito todas sus fuerzas, la enterro en el piso frente a sus pies, lo que provoco una onda de energia como un rayo electrico, que llego hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban, sus ahora declarados enemigos, Kagome pudo ver como aquella energia borraba a las figuras sobre el arbol, que intentaron conjurar algo, sin exito, Inuyasha por su parte solo logro percibir el brillo que broto de la espada de Anyara , ( pero bueno ya es un comienzo)

-Esto les dara unos dias, para que puedan estar tranquilos,- dijo Anyara mientras la luz azul se desvanecia- pero ellos volveran y recuerden que ustedes poseen el arma para vencerlos, recuerda Kagome que estamos siempre junto a ti, solo deber pedir- Kagome comprendio a lo que se referia- esa espada te ayudara-miro a la joven dulcemente- y tu Inuyasha, ve y haz lo que tu corazon te esta pidiendo...

Dichas estas palabras Anyara comenzo a desvanecerse e Inuyasha miro a Kagome y le arrebato un codiciado beso...


	12. Nosotros para siempre

Inuyasha miro a Kagome y le arrebato un codiciado beso...

La muchacha lo recibio con la misma intensidad, el hanyou habria, cedido a los instintos que su corazon le gritaba, los deseos casi incontenibles que tenia de tener a Kagome entre sus brazos, amarla y sentirla, plenamente, pero la poca cordura que aun le quedaba, mientras tenia a la joven ya aprisionada bajo su cuerpo, le permitio con mucha dificultad, detenerse, dejar de besarla con la pasion que lo caracterizaba y solo se limito a quedar con un brazo apoyado en el pasto observando el rostro ansioso de Kagome, sus ojos le pedian a gritos que la hiciera suya una vez mas... InuYasha acaricio suavemente el contorno del rostro de la joven, luego se detuvo en los labios de ella, nuevamente sus labios, que podian provocar en el tantas sensaciones, como deseaba besarla y desfallecer en aquel rito que a el tanto le satisfacia...

-Inuyasha...- musito suavemente Kagome, aun sin comprender por que InuYasha se reprimia de aquel modo-

-Tranquila...-contesto el, comprendiendo lo que a ella le inquietaba-... recuerdas lo que vimos en el lago???

-Si...

-Bueno ahora que estoy seguro que eres realmente tu... deseo...-comenzo a ponerse nuevamente nervioso, queria proponerle a Kagome que se uniera a el, no queria poseerla una vez mas sin que ella le perteneciera para siempre, tal como el deseaba pertenecerle a ella-...bueno...

Kagome comprendio lo que el necesitaba con tanta dificultad decirle

-Si... si quiero...-respondio ella a la pregunta inconclusa, regalandole una de esas sonrisas que el tanto extrañaba-

-Si...- dijo el mientras le robo otro pequeño beso a su Kagome-

Inuyasha le indico a Kagome lo que el debia hacer al dia siguiente y que vendria por ella al atardecer, ella insistio en ir con el, pero el solo le dijo que debia ir solo, ella insistio en llevar a sus amigos, pero el le explico que esta union era privada, intima y que no era posible llevar a Sango, Shippo, Kaede y Miroku, sobre todo a Miroku...(demasiado libidinoso), pasaron la noche en aquel lugar del bosque, conversaron sobre muchas cosas que habian sucedido durante aquel tiempo separados, Inuyasha le conto como habian logrado reunir los fragmentos, mientras ella no estaba, le relato a su manera las batallas Kagome por su parte le conto lo mal que estaba en la escuela, habia logrado aprobar el año a duras penas, dudo en contarle sobre Touji, pero luego comprendio que lo que pensaban comenzar a partir de el dia siguiente, debia ser cimentado sobre bases solidas.

-Deberas estudiar mas el año siguiente...- sentencio Inuyasha luego que la joven le contara sobre sus notas- prometo que te dejare ir mas seguido a tu epoca, pero no te iras sin mi. - diciendo esto el le da un pequeño y jugueton golpecito en la nariz, la habria besado, pero paso gran parte se la noche evitando un contacto muy intenso o sus deseos de esperar no los llevaria a cabo.

-Inuyasha... ... ...-Titubeo la joven, mientras bajaba la mirada-

-Que sucede...???-pregunta el, algo preocupado por la subita tristeza expresada en la voz de Kagome-

-...sucede que... durante el tiempo... ... ahi no puedo decirtelo - dice ella mientras se voltea para darle la espalda, en su mente volaban millones de ideas, deseaba confiarle lo sucedido, la forma en la que el amor que le tenia a el, la habia ayudado a volver de la carrera frenetica que habia emprendido, pero y si el no lo comprendia?... si el en lugar de entender, decidia dar marcha atras en su deseo de permanecer con ella por siempre???,- es que si eso sucediera me moriria ¡¡¡¡

-Por que te moririas???- pregunto ya muy inquieto, mientras ella se daba vuelta con la mano en su boca, para mirarlo a el sorprendida al entender que no habia podido callar su angustia-... dime...- insistio-

-Inuyasha...- su voz sono casi como un suspiro, decidiendo asi contarle todo, ya no habia marcha atras penso-... conoci a un joven...- Inuyasha se vio visiblemente sorprendido, le asusto escuchar lo que ella pudiera decirle, se habria enamorado de otro?... no no podia ser eso, ella volvio porque le amaba...

-Ese muchacho se llama Touji y estuvimos juntos gran parte del tiempo en el que me ausente del Sengoku... - ella observo los ojos de InuYasha, como buscando algun indicio de que todo estaba bien, pero ellos no le mostraron nada, asi que decidio continuar-... bueno, resumiendo, las muchas salidas que tuvimos... - el hanyou sentia como se le apretaba el corazon al escuchar las palabras de Kagome, perecia como si estuviera esperando a que ella le diera el golpe de gracia, tal vez habian sucedido cosas que el no deseaba escuchar y si su linda niña, habia estado intimamente con aquel hombre?...no podia, ella le pertenecia... pero y si asi fuera???... su corazon latia fuertemente -.. la noche anterior a mi regreso, habia sido una noche loquisima, cargada de experiencias que queria vivir para olvidarte...- o no, o no, o no,... se repetia InuYasha en su mente, mientras cerraba los ojos esperando escuchar las palabras que amenazaban con romperle el alma... no importa, termino diciendose a si mismo, la amo, esta aqui, lo demas no importa-... y cuando llegamos a mi casa, entramos en mi habitacion...- Inuyasha apretaba fuertemente sus puños - deje que el intentara... ... ... amarme... como lo haz hecho tu, ... pero no eras tu... asi que en ese momento abri los ojos y desperte de la pesadilla en la que habia permanecido sin tu amor, casi cometo un gran error, pero...

-Pero estas aqui y es lo unico importante ahora...- dice el mientras se acerca y la toma por los hombros para abrazarla fuertemente, - no me dejes nunca Kagome...

-Sshhhhh, no lo hare... recuerda que seremos padres, eso debe significar algo no?- dice con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Inuyasha asiente con la cabeza sumida en el oscuro cabello de la joven -

Al amanecer, estaban los dos aun muy abrazados, dormidos, la luz de un sol que comenzaba a acariciar las lomas de las montañas los desperto de improviso, primero fue Kagome, quien beso la mano que InuYasha poso sobre su hombro y con aquel amoroso gesto, desperto el, quien aspiro el suave aire de la mañana, que se unia al exquisito aroma de su Kagome.

-Buenos dias...- dijo ella-

-Uuuummmmm... buenossss diasss- dijo el desperezandose-

Llegaron junto a sus amigos que se encontraban en la cabaña de Kaede tomando el desayuno, primero entro Inuyasha, quien fue reprendido fuertemete por Sango, la que habia tomado la responsabilidad de preocuparse por que InuYasha durmiera lo suficiente y se alimentara al menos unas tres veces por dia, puesto que no se perdonaria que el enfermara por no realizar alguna de estas dos cosas, que pensaria Kagome si ella no se preocupaba?.

-Inuyasha ¡¡¡... hasta que decides aparare...- la frase no logro ser terminada, cuando Kagome entro tras la figura del joven-

Todos se sorprendieron y alegraron muchisimo al ver a la muchacha, Shippo, como era contumbre se arrojo a los brazos de Kagome, llorando y diciendole a ella, las muchas veces que " ese perro tonto", lo habia maltratado, Sango no pudo evitar que cayeran alguans lagrimas desde sus ojos, Miruko solo hizo un gesto alegre con su cabeza y sonrio, pues si se le acercaba mucho a la señorita Kagome, tal vez saldria el monje pervertido que lleva dentro y este reencuentro terminaria con un monje golpeado a dos manos, Sango y por supuesto Inuyasha, Kaede solo sonrio, como si supiera que ella regresaria.

Pasaron juntos gran parte de la mañana, conversando de un sin fin de cosas, nadie habia preguntado lo que habia sucedido entre Inuyasha y Kagome, ni como era que ella habia vuelto, pero comprendieron que todo estaba ya mucho mejor, puesto que la jovencita no habia parado de cotorrear, desde que habia llegado y el hanyou, por su parte, jugaba alegremente con Kirara y Shippo, pasado ya un buen rato, Inuyasha se dispuso a partir, para hacer los preparativos que el conocia y llevar a cabo el ritual que le habia prometido a su amada.

Kagome partio poco mas tarde, dejando a sus amigos en la aldea, convenciendo a Sango que queria caminar sola y que no se preocupara, por que pronto se encontraria con Inuyasha, Miroku sostuvo a la taijina por el brazo, para que ella no insistiera en acompañar a su amiga, el monje, conocia bien lo que significaba la soledad en una pareja.

Kagome se encamino al lago en el que los habia dejado Anyara la noche anterior comenzo a llamarla, tenia ciertas ideas y queria saber si su nueva amiga, podria ayudarla, ... ella respondio al llamado, continuaba con aquella indumentaria, que ahora comprendia Kagome, eran ropas de batalla, la muchacha le explico que finalmente el ritual de union, con Inuyasha se llevaria a cabo llegado el atardecer, y ella deseaba lucir hermosa.

-Esta bien...- asintio pacificamente Anyara- vamos

Le indico mientras se adentraba en el bosque para terminar el un hermoso prado, cubierto de bellas flores, Anyara le dijo a Kagome que escojiera de entre esas flores las que mas le gustaran, extendiendo su mano, haciendo aparecer una canasta, la muchacha la recogio y comenzo con su labor, terminado el trabajo, Anyara tomo parte del contenido de la cesta y creo un hermoso manto sobre el pasto, combinando los tonos suaves, blancos, rosas, violetas y amarillos de las flores una vez hecho esto, comenzo a conjurar algunas palabras y el manto de flores se convirtio en una bellisima tela.

-Oh ¡¡¡... gracias- exclamo Kagome tomando la tela entre sus manos-

Anyara la llevo a unas calidas aguas termales en las cuales vacio el resto del contenido de la cesta, Kagome disfruto del bañoy para cuando salio, el ser que la habia estado preparando tan amorosamente para el momento que se avecinaba, rodeo el cuerpo desnudo de la joven con la tela y haciendo aparecer un lazo dorado en su mano, lo ato en alrededor de la muchacha, creando asi un vestido a la usansa griega, luego tomo el cabello de la muchacha y lo sujeto levemente sobre sus orejas, poniendo en cada lado una pequeña flor, decorando asi su mar azabache.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera InuYasha en el lugar acordado, cuando llego, no encontro a su Kagome, comenzo a mirar alrededor, cuando de pronto por entre los arboles cercanos, aparecio una vision, era ella, estaba...

-Hermosa...- Inuyasha se quedo atonito ante la vision de aquel angel, realmente era hermosa-

-Te gusta...???- pregunto ella mientras giraba an torno a si misma para que el lograra verla desde todos los angulos-

-Mucho - dijo el atrapandola al final de la vuelta, en un movimiento exacto rodeo su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, absorvio el aroma de ella, era delicioso, no, en realidad toda ella era deliciosa, penso, mientras la respiracion de Kagome comenzaba a agitarse, no sabia si era por la vuelta que habia dado o por el enlace tan perfecto de InuYasha, definitivamente era InuYasha

-Vamos...???- dijo ella en un tono suplicante-

-Si...- contesto el aun sin soltarla.


	13. Siempre

El no deseaba soltarla, la admiraba bella como se veia y aquel exquisito aroma que la caracterizaba, se mezclaba, con un suave perfume natural, de flores frescas, como era que habia podido vivir todo ese tiempo sin el oxigeno que ella le regalaba?...

Sus ojos dorados, parecen aun mas intensos cuando me observa de ese modo, me resulta tan dificil resistirme a esa mirada, reulle sus ojos, como buscando un punto neutro, que le permita evitar todo los pensamientos poco recatados que estaba teniendo acerca de InuYasha que la aprisionaba..., sabia que debia pedirle que la soltara... pero la verdad era que deseaba quedarse asi junto a el...

Cuando ella desvio la mirada, el comprendio el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlarse, tanto como intentaba el, se estaba haciendo cada vez mas dificil no sucumbir a sus instintos... y tu aroma... se repetia en pensamientos mientras aspiraba el aire y se llenaba de ella... la cercania del cuerpo de aquella mujer lograba enloquecerlo... en que momento, dejo de ser aquel InuYasha insufrible, para transformarse en este... enamorado?... comenzo suavemente a deslizar las manos, desde la cintura hacia las caderas y luego dejo caer sus brazos a un costado, evitando asi un mayor contacto fisico, que se anulo por un minuto, aunque sus miradas no lograban despegarse, ambos sonrieron, era tan extraño todo este cumulo de sentimientos, pero lejos de incomodarlos, los hacia complices.

...te amo..., le solto de subito y sin ninguna dificultad InuYasha, tiempo atras habria sido un sueño imposible para ella oir algo asi, le costaba muchisimo exteriorizar los sentimientos en su corazon, Kagome le sonrio dulcemente, se habria arrojado a los brazos de el, pero entonces si todos los preparativos de aquella union, se perderian, solo acerco su mano al plateado cabello del muchacho y lo ordeno un poco... te amo... le respondio, depositando un delicado beso en su mejilla, como veia que estaba a punto de caer rendida en sus brazos, alegremente le propuso que partieran.

-Si...-respondio el , sabiendo que esta se convertia en su ultima oportunidad de partir, de lo contrario, todo su amor, por la muchacha frente a el se desbordaria, en una serie de besos, apasionados y deseados, que habia guardado en sus labios, para el dia en que volviera a cubrirla con su piel.

La tomo en sus brazos delicadamente, esta vez no podia viajar en su espalda, penso el, avanzo por entre los arboles, dando saltos cuidadosos, para no hacer el viaje molesto para su niña, al decir esto, no pudo evitar reparar en el hecho, de si en realidad aun podia considerarla una niña, le habia demostrado en mas de una oportunidad, que era toda una mujer, no tan solo en sus encuentros amorosos, si no tambien en la fortaleza que demostraba, cuando habia que tomar alguna dificil decision... como aquella vez, cuando opto por permanecer a su lado, a pesar de que el , habia decidido cumplir con la palabra que le habia dado a Kikyo, de partir con ella cuando terminaran con Naraku,... como le agradecia que no lo hubiera abandonado en aquel momento, si ella supiera, que era el amor que le enseño, lo que le habia permitido resistir, sin morir de tristeza, todo esta tiempo sin ella...

Estaban a punto de llegar al lugar del que Inuyasha le habia hablado, ella lo tenia firmemente tomado por el cuello, se sentia tan segura cuando el la llevaba en sus brazos, ya habia tenido la oportunidad de viajar con kouga, pero ella confiaba en su InuYasha, lo enlazo acercando un poco mas su rostro al de el, quien la observo de reojo, algo intrigado, pero comprendio que no debia de estarlo, Kagome siempre ha sido igual, muy transparente, no le cuesta nada mostrar su afecto, como tambien resultaba dificil ocultar sus pesares, bien lo sabia el , pues muchas veces noto la tristeza en los ojos de la joven, cuando el aun no lograba aclarar los sentimientos en su corazon...

Inuyasha deposito a la muchacha sobre la suave hierba, que cubria el lugar y antes de salir completamente del bosque.

-Cierra los ojos - pidio dulcemente InuYasha.

-Si... -contesto sonriendo, era hermoso ver la cara de niño pequeño que ponia Inuyasha cuando se esforzaba por darle alguna sorpresa.

La tomo de la mano, para poder guiarla- no los abras - le advirtio - espera a que yo te lo diga.

-No lo hare...- respondio ella.

Cuando ya salieron de entre los ultimos arboles de aquel bosque, Kagome, comenzo a sentir la fresca y humeda brisa del lugar, el se acerco y rozo sus labios con un pequeño beso, como si la despertara, para dejarla entrar en un nuevo sueño.

-Ahora abrelos - ella observo todo el lugar, con una hermosa expresion de asombro en sus ojos, durante todo el tiempo que habia pasado en el Sengoku, habia conocido lugares realmente hermosos, pero lo que habia frente a ella, era sin lugar a dudas lo mas bello que habia visto, no tenia palabras para expresar su sorpresa, miro al joven, quien se sentia satisfecho de haber podido traer a Kagome hasta este sitio, tan apartado y puro ella avanzo algunos pasos para poder observar mejor el lugar, sin soltar la mano de su amado.

El lugar era hermoso contaba con altas paredes rocosas, erosionadas por el agua que caia en una pequeña cascada, hacia un concabo, que formaba una laguna que no sobrepasaba el metro de altura, todo alrededor de la caida de agua, en las paredes de roca, estaba cubierto, por hermosas flores de colores blancos y violetas, el agua era cristalina y una suave brisa que de tanto en tanto, llevaba una delicada nube humeda hacia la hierba junto a los arboles, Kagome cerro los ojos y dejo que su rostro se refrescara con aquella brisa.

InuYasha, simplemente disfrutaba observando a su bella acompañante, luego la solto de la mano pidiendole que esperara, avanzo unos metros y en ese momento ella observo que el se dirigia unos metros a su derecha, junto a una alfombra creada con petalos de flores, a un costado sobre un improvisado platillo hecho con algunas hojas, habian frutas y...

-Mi mochila ???...- se pregunto extrañada, todo era naturaleza en esplendor y entre todo eso, su mochila???-

-Es solo que seguro ahi traes Ramen - contesto bajito InuYasha, ella sonrio, para que el comprendiera que no habia ningun problema.

El tomo un pequeño cinto de flores y se acerco a la muchacha, para dejarlo con suavidad sobre su cabello

-Tu lo hiciste ?...-pregunto con mucha sorpresa

-Si... mi madre me enseño...

-Gracias...

La tomo de la mano y entro con ella al agua, avanzaron mientras sus ropas se comenzaban a empapar, hasta que el liquido cristalino y fresco, los cubrio , mas arriba de las rodillas, en ese momento InuYasha se detuvo quedando de pie frente a su amada, tomo ambas manos de la muchacha entre las de el y una suave luz rosa comenzo a vislumbrarse alrededor de la pareja, sin que ellos la percibieran, el sol bañaba con tenues rayos de color anaranjado las montañas cercanas, todo estaba calma, hasta el agua en la que se encontraban, se movia apasiblemente.

-Esta ceremonia en tiempos pasados, las celebraba el jefe del clan, o algun sabio - comenzo a explicar Inuyasha a una Kagome que escuchaba atentamente, cada detalle con ojos expectantes, esperando la continuacion de la historia que habia comenzado a relatar InuYasha - ... se cantaban algunas melodias antiguas,... que la verdad yo nunca aprendi, pues todo esto me lo conto mi madre... - se sentia abrumado al no poder realizar la ceremonia como debia, el queria llevar a cabo este ritual, lo que mas deseaba era convertir a Kagome en su compañera.

-Esta bien - le dijo ella saliendo al rescate del joven.

-Es que...

-Shhhh... lo haremos como nos indique nuestro corazon, veras como si es una union de amor, entre tu y yo...

Dios, como la amaba, penso en ese momento InuYasha, asintiendo a todo lo que la muchacha le proponia, ahi estaba ella, como siempre dandole una solucion a las complicaciones que para el parecian tan graves y que ella con su inigualable ternura y sabiduria comprendia y solucionaba, sin duda habria sido una gran sacerdotiza.

Ella se llevo a los labios las manos de el que aun mantenian las suyas entrelazadas y las beso, luego suavemente lo solto y tomo agua de aquel lago y alzandola entre sus manos.

-Aqui, en este hermoso lugar, bajo la mano amorosa de Kami, yo Kagome, te tomo a ti Inuyasha, como mi esposo...por siempre - la voz se le quebro levemente, en las ultimas palabras, no quito la vista ni un solo momento de los ojos enternecidos de su InuYasha.

El la miraba, visiblemente conmovido, era ella su Kagome, encontrando siempre la solucion, proporcionandole seguridad, pero por sobre todo, amor.

Ella elevo sus manos, por sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha, quien se inclino , para que lo alcanzara y libero el liquido cristalino, sobre sus cabellos plateados, hecho esto, el tomo entre sus manos, tal y como lo habia hecho ella, agua de aquel transparente lago y las alzo.

-Aqui, bajo la mirada amorosa de Kami, yo Inuyasha , te tomo a ti, Kagome, como tu protector, para que seas mi mujer... eternamente...- una vez dicho esto el deja caer el contenido de sus manos, sobre el sedoso cabello azabache de su amada, se le acerca y ella, penso, que ahora venia el beso que sellaria la ceremonia, pero contrario a eso, el joven la tomo dulcemente entre sus brazos y la saco del agua, para dejarla luego de pie junto al improvisado lecho de flores.

-Ahora ya soy tu mujer ???...- pregunto

-Aun no, falta algo...- decia mientras enlazaba la cintura de la muchacha, poniendo su mano abierta, justo el la curva de la espalda y con un movimiento energico, la pego a su cuerpo, como indicando una pertenencia, si, porque el sabia que ella le pertenecia, no importaba el tiempo que habian estado lejos, ni lo que ella hubiera experimentado entonces, era suya y no la compartiria con nadie.

-...Y que sera eso... que falta ?...- pregunto ella fingiendo no entender a lo que el se referia, mientras el ambiente entre los dos habia comenzado a cargarse de un exquisito erotismo, capaz de derretir glaciales.

-Algo que se que te gustara...-Su voz sonaba segura y complaciente, mientras su respiracion comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas agitada.

-Y eso... como ...lo sabes ? ... - preguntaba la joven, siguiendo con aquel juego de seduccion, que habian comenzado, su agitado respirar le dificultaba mantener un tono de voz mas calmo.

-Me lo dice... el temblor de ... tu cuerpo...-InuYasha habia acercado tanto sus labios a los de la muchacha, que un beso parecia inminente, pero ninguno de los dos queria romper el clima de complicidad que se habia gestado entre ellos, a pesar de que ambos ya comenzaban a desesperar...

-Es solo... el aire...frio...-respondia ella mientras intentaba besarlo, rozando levemente sus labios y retrocediendo antes de ceder, el corazon parecia escaparsele del pecho, habia recordado en mas de alguna noche el calido roce de aquellos labios y las manos suaves y los delicados toques que su InuYasha le habia dado en sus encuentros anteriores, eran esos recuerds los que ella habia intentado ahogar en la compañia de otra persona que jamas logro competir con el ser junto a ella, por que simplemente su corazon le pertenecia a Inuyasha.

-No te... creo...- le dijo el ya sin poder resistirse al calido abrazo que mantenian y al instinto salvaje de poseerla, apretandola mas a su cuerpo.

-Ni... yo...- respondio sin aliento la joven que ya no podia mantener mas tiempo aquel juego.

-Quieres... que... te bese???...- preguntaba InuYasha con la respiracion entrecortada, pero a pesar de ello, con una sonrisa maliciosa, como de quien logra su proposito y de hecho lo habia logrado.

-Si...- respondio ella, mientras sentia que desfallecia en el eestrecho abrazo del varonil joven frente a ella.

-Segura...???...- impacientando absolutamente a Kagome, que se acerco a los labios de el para besarlo, pero el no se lo permitio, escapando del avance de la muchacha, riendo complacido, al ver el deseo en el rostro de su amada, quien observando el desafio, en la mirada de Inuyasha, mas decidida que antes de lograr su proposito, se paro en la punta de sus pies, mientras enlazaba sus dedos en el plateado cabello de el, apoyando su mano en la nuca, para no permitirle un nuevo escape...de esta forma tomo, el tan deseado beso, de los labios, de aquel que lograba extremecerla con solo mirarla, el beso se convirtio en una larga y anhelada caricia.

El comenzo a recorrer el cuerpo de la muchacha suavemente con sus manos, buscando el lugar en el cual se anudaba el cordon de color dorado que sostenia su vestido, ella por su parte utilizaba ambas manos para deshacersede la parte superior del haori de InuYasha, buscando la desnudes completa del pecho de su amado.

Que dificil le estaba resultando encontrar el nudo que liberaria a su muchacha de toda vestimenta, pues en su recorrido, habia notado que ella solo traia puesto aquel vestido, situacion que lo sorprendio gratamente, ya le habian ocasionado complicaciones anteriormente, los dichosos botones, de las prendas que Kagome usaba, pero no desespero, sabia que la recompensa, bien lo valia... cuando al fin dio con la union de aquel cordon, fue sorpresivamente distraido, por los labios de la muchacha que se posaban, en su pecho ya desnudo, ella lo habia despojado habilmente de sus ropas y el disfrutaba de las delicadas caricias que le brindaba, con sus blancas manos, puestas sobre el varonil cuerpo, mientras sus besos arrancaban de el pequeños suspiros.

Cuando finalmente reacciono, extrecho a su amada en un posesivo y agradecido abrazo, la beso en el cabello visiblemente emocionado, al sentir dentro de su alma, todo el amor que aquella mujer entre sus brazos habia sido capaz de sembrar en el... ella levanto su cabeza y miro los dorados y dulces ojos de su InuYasha y le sonrio, definitivamente no habia conocido felicidad mas grande, seria este el cielo?..., si asi, debia sentirse el cielo...La volvio a besar, esta vez soltando sus ropas, las que cayeron a los pies de la joven, unos segundos mas tarde, descansaba el resto de su haori, junto a la suave tela que antes cubria a Kagome, la alzo en sus brazos sintiendo el calido roce de la piel desnuda y la recosto sobre el mullido lecho de flores, hundiendo sus labios en los mas ocultos rincones de la muchacha, que musitaba suaves frases de amor, se fundian a altas temperaturas, envueltos en un sentimiento hermosos y puro, llamado amor, deseosos de unirse y permanecer asi eternamente...mientras Kagome suplicaba por tener a su ser amado tan cerca que ni existiera espacio entre ellos dos, el bajo hasta su vientre y le hizo delicadamente con una de sus uñas, un simbolo en el costado derecho, donde la piel blanca comenzo a matizarse de un color rojo intenso, el dolor que sentia se vio inmediatamente disminuido, bajo el exquisito placer que le proporcionaba Inuyasha , quien ahora lamia con los instintos logicos de su mitad bestia, la herida, la marca hecha a su mujer, a su hembra, el por su parte se hiso un dibujo similar en el costado izquierdo del vientre, para luego avanzar a los labios de la muchacha, deteniendose en incontadas oportunidades, para besar poco a poco la palida piel, que mezclaba enloquecedoramente, el aroma natural de Kagome, con el perfume de las flores, una vez que llego a los labios de la mujer que yacia bajo su cuerpo, calida y hermosa, como se veia, con el semblante lleno de sensaciones, sensaciones que el despertaba en ella,... sin lugar a dudas es mia...

Me observa con esos ojos intensos ojos dorados, que me embrujan, que me cautivan y enloquecen, cuando fue que comence a pertenecerle de este modo?...me mira, como si supiera todo de mi, como si reconociera cada rincon y es asi, ya conoce por completo mi cuerpo y mi alma, tiene caricia que logran arrancar de mi, sensaciones nuevas y esa mirada que logra enamorarme, cada vez mas, como si eso fuera en realidad posible... me esta besando, que maravilloso es sentir sus labios y el calor incendiario de su piel...me esta mirando otra vez...

-Te dije que te amo?...-susurro con una sonrisa amable, cargada de sentimientos

-No...

-Pues es asi...-le dijo mientras sumergia su rostro en el cuello de la joven y le volvio a susurrar, muy bajito- ...Siempre...

Kagome en un acto reflejo y lleno de amor lo aferro a su cuerpo, intentando hacer eterno aquel momento, las emociones nuevamente comenzaron a mezclarse, habia amor en el corazon y deseo en la piel, la union perfecta, haciendo el amor, con una llama iinextinguible capaz de iluminar el camino mas oscuro, , se pertenecian el uno al otro sin duda alguna, se entregaron amor sin medida, amor al que pronto deberian probar y aferrarse, la union se habia completado. Permanecieron asi, abrazados despues de amor, agotados y felices, Kagome recordo las palabras que le dijo Anyara, solo el amor es el arma mas poderosa, usenlo sin restricciones, que es infinito y tambien recordó que ella les profetizo una hija, Taka, ... sera en esta ocasion?... se pregunto... probablemente...

La herida en el vientre de InuYasha ya habia cerrado, pero Kagome seguia sangrando, el acerco su boca a la herida y volvio a lamerla, como lo habia hecho antes, esta vez el sangrado se detuvo casi de inmediato, y se quedo ahi, con la cabeza apoyada en en el vientre de su amada, abrazándola mientras ella acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello plateado, eran deliciosos estos momentos, despues que se desborda el amor,... no pense jamas que mi alma lograra sanar... ella me entrego una nueva vision del amor... en el aire permanecian todas las emociones compartidas y en el alma la entrega.

-Que significa?...- pregunto la muchacha posando sus dedos levemente sobre la herida-

-...Hembra...-respondio el muy calmo-... mi hembra...- el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de el-... sabes Kagome...

-Que?...

-Hueles a mi...- diciendo esto se durmio, aun abrazado a su niña...

Un aura rosa, los protegia, de alguna manera Kagome lo habia notado, era la proteccion que le habia dejado Anyara, utilizando seguramente alguna peticion a alguno de los hermosos seres de luz que la habian acompañado de vuelta a los brazos de aquel hombre que ahora dormia, tan pacificamente, su macho, como supuso correctamente ella, diria el kanji grabado en la piel de un hanyou entregado al abrazo de su alma.

-Duerme...- dijo ella - ... yo te protegere...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Inuyasha...


	14. Mi vida ahora

Por la ventana entraban los rayos del sol de una avanzada mañana y Kagome despertaba de lo que parecía haber sido un exquisito sueño, por la amplia sonrisa que mostraba mientras se estiraba, desperezándose , pero en un momento, al abrir los ojos, se encontró en un lugar que no se esperaba, un sitio conocido por ella, pero no era su habitación, sino…

-La habitación de mi madre???...- de súbito llegaron a ella una serie de imágenes, que serian, tal ves, recuerdos?... de cuando su madre, el abuelo y Souta, se habían mudado a una casa, cerca del templo, para que ella permaneciera a gusto en su antiguo hogar, junto a su esposo?...en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso a …

-Houjo¡¡¡….- exclamo la muchacha, casi con un grito histérico, mientras su joven esposo, entraba con una bandeja llena de alimentos.

-Buenos días, mi amor, te traje el desayuno- mientras decía esto posaba lo que traía a un costado de la cama y se sentaba junto a ella, que a Kagome , quien aun no salía de su sorpresa, le parecía inmensa, era visiblemente una cama matrimonial, de ella y de Houjo?...y a su mente vinieron otra serie de imágenes, pero esta ves lo que veía era su boda… efectivamente, su boda con Houjo, no entendió nada, entonces, que había pasado con Inuyasha?..., el solo nombrarlo y comprender la situación que vivía, le produjo un extraño dolor en el pecho, pero ella sabia bien que el dolor no era físico.

-Ya estas mejor?...-Pregunto el rompiendo el silencio sepulcral, que se había producido, ordenando cariñosamente, el cabello que caía sobre el rostro de la joven, ella no movió ni un músculo, habría preferido quedarse oculta entre aquellos cabellos

-Kagome?...- Insistió Houjo-

-Mejor?...-Fue lo que musito con un delgado hilo de voz, levantando levemente la mirada, dirigiéndose a los ojos del hombre frente a ella, buscando quizás una respuesta a la extraña sensación que tenia de estar recordando una vida, que no sentía como propia.

-Si…mejor, después del golpe…-dijo el joven con preocupación.

-El golpe?...- Kagome comenzó a visualizar la situación por la cual se había producido aquel golpe, del cual le hablaba Houjo, cuando se subió a una escalera, mientras intentaba decorar la entrada de la casa, por lo del cumpleaños…

-Decoraba, por el cumpleaños…- dijo en voz baja

-Si, estabas decorando, por el cumpleaños de Taka – concluyo Houjo con toda tranquilidad

Taka?... se pregunto Kagome, reconocía aquel nombre, sabia que alguien le había profetizado una hija llamada así, pero no lograba recordar quien?...

-Quiero descansar un poco mas…-dijo sin vida en la voz, suplicando quedarse a solas y tratar de comprender, por que aquel golpe, la había confundido tanto, al punto de nublar su comprensión, frente a lo que obviamente era su vida.

-Esta bien…-dijo el mientras se ponía de pie- pero prométeme que comerás algo…

-Si…-asintió ella sin la mayor intención de obedecer

El cerro la puerta tras de si, dejando a una confundida Kagome, sentada sobre la cama, mirando hacia la pared, como se esperara que ella le diera todas las respuestas a lo que ahora le sucedía.

Comenzaron a aparecer imágenes en su mente, sobre el DIA de su boda, la mudanza de su una familia, el DIA de su boda, el nacimiento de su hija, Sango… y su hijo… ahí logro delinear una sincera sonrisa, Miroku y Sango habían sido padres, de vez en cuando iba a visitarlos… pero en su mente no había nada sobre Inuyasha…, que paso con el?..., que había pasado con ambos?, el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de el fueron los momentos que pasaron juntos la noche en que ella volvió al Sengoku y no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas… en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por alguien que abrió la puerta de manera in tempestuosa, era una niña, de unos 4 años de edad, tenia un largo y hermoso cabello azabache, recogido en una cola, traía puesto una sombrero de bruja con un velo que le cubría el rostro hasta la nariz y en ella traía una verruga pegada, corrió desde la puerta , hacia la cama en donde estaba su madre y se abalanzo sobre ella, armando tal alboroto que Kagome no pudo menos que prestarle atención, mientras le tomaba la mano y comenzaba a tirar de ella.

-Mama, mama, vamos, vamos, vamos, ven , mama, …-La muchacha comenzaba a irritarse, por lo general era paciente con los niños y sentía que a esta en particular la adoraba, tenia un vinculo afectivo muy fuerte , pero también tenia claro que era una criaturita, difícil de llevar- ven vamos

-Ya basta Taka!!!!!!!!! Ya voy – dice ya hartándose del tira y tira de la niña

La pequeña reacciono ante todo esto sentándose bruscamente en la cama, con los brazos y las piernas cruzados, cerrando los ojos y arrugando el ceño

-Feh!!!...-exclamo muy molesta –siempre me regañas

Kagome no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder

-Taka¡¡¡…mírame…-ordeno exaltadísima

-Que¡¡¡????... – obedeció la niña

La joven madre, retiro de súbito el sombrero de la niña, dejando al descubierto su rostro y con ello unos hermosos ojos dorados, que la observaban interrogantes, tomo las manos de la niña y observo las largas uñas blancas, que antes le parecieron parte del disfraz, ahora se convertían en la prueba irrefutable de que esta era la hija de Inuyasha…

Kagome estrecho a la pequeña en una abrazo, embargado de emociones, tenia después de todo una hija, con aquel InuYasha que tanto amaba…, se separo de la niña, dejando un tierno beso sobre su frente, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, bajando apresuradamente las escaleras, con la pequeña de la mano, estaba decidida a encontrar las respuestas y para ello debía ir al otro lado del pozo.

Comenzó a buscar por toda la casa, que por cierto estaba completamente llena de globos y serpentinas, buscando de habitación en habitación a Houjo, el que al fin apareció desde la salida de la casa, sacudiendo sus manos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, luego de terminar con los dichosos adornos, por los que Kagome se había caído el DIA anterior.

-Houjo, necesito salir…- dijo ella decidida

-Salir???...-pregunto algo curioso

-Si…prometo que volveré pronto- aseguro la joven

-Esta bien…-respondió su esposo, mientras tomaba a Taka en sus brazos y entraba a la casa, despues de todo no pudo evitar enternecerse con la escena.

Houjo no era un mal hombre después de todo y estaba segura que tampoco debía ser un mal esposo… pero no podía distraerse pensando es eso ahora, debía partir al Sengoku y encontrar ahí, el porque sentía que esta vida frente a sus ojos, mas parecía un sueño de que una realidad. Abrió decididamente la puerta del cuarto en el que se encontraba el pozo.

-Ahhh…-dejo escapar un suspiro, que entre mezclaba, sentimientos de ansiedad, pero también muchísimo temor, pero no debía, no podía temer, solo la verdad te hará libre, escucho una voz en su cabeza, eran sus propios pensamientos, pero lo recibió como un mensaje, que auguraba el futuro, lleno de aire sus pulmones, como intentando llenarse de coraje y valor y salto dentro del pozo, dispuesta a encontrar las piezas que faltaban, en lo que ahora parecía convertirse en el puzzle de su vida.

Una vez al otro lado, se dirigió directamente a la aldea en busca de Sango, quien después de todo era su amiga y por tanto debía saber lo sucedido.

Rato mas tarde se encontraban ambas mujeres sentadas sobre el prado observando al pequeño niño de Sango que se divertía con unos maravillosos juguetes de madera, que seguramente su padre había tallado para el.

-Sango…

-Si?...

-Que paso con Inuyasha?...- pregunto la joven con la mirada fija en el niño, temerosa de lo que a continuación podría escuchar

-Como?...- pregunto sorprendida la amiga, lo ultimo que habría imaginado escuchar de Kagome, era el nombre InuYasha

-Si, que sucedió con el?...- Insistió- y conmigo?.

Kagome le explico a Sango a grandes rasgos, todas las extrañas sensaciones que había experimentado, después de aquel supuesto accidente y su amiga accedió a darle detalles, de lo que ella consideraba Kagome, debía saber mejor que ella, pero no puso objeción y comenzó a relatarle, como era que había sucedido todo

-Cuando llegaste, luego de aquella extraña pelea que tuviste con Inuyasha- comenzó a relatar Sango- y partiste por tantos meses, te quedaste fuera esa noche con el y a la mañana siguiente cuando llegaste, sola y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, incapaz de modular ni una sola palabra, por que no comprendía nada de lo que intentabas decirme entre sollozos, solo alcance a distinguir los nombres de Inuyasha y Kikyo… luego te acompañe hasta al pozo y te fuiste… Miroku intento averiguar por su parte con Inuyasha lo sucedido, pero todo lo que el le dijo, era que no entendía por que te habías ido, pero que esta vez no iría por ti, que tu amabas a otro humano como tu, que habías dejado en tu época, pero a pesar de la convicción con que lo decía, de todos modos permanecía junto a nosotros esperando tu regreso… lo se… aunque el no quería reconocerlo, como siempre…cuando volviste casada y embarazada, el desapareció, algunas veces Miroku dice que se encuentra con el, aunque se bien que el va en su busca, pero Inuyasha evita acercarse a este lugar.

-Sango, yo te conté lo sucedido?, el porque de mi llanto?...- pregunto mas confundida aun, por que no lograba recordar lo que Sango le relataba, por que veía su vida de todos estos años, como una mala película de terror?

-No – concluyo Sango, muy enfática, solo me dijiste que ya no era importante, pero que si el no quería volver a verte, mejor para ti

Después de esta frase hubo algunos minutos de silencio, en los que Sango, trataba de comprender que era lo que le sucedía a su amiga.

-Pero Taka es hija de Inuyasha!!!- afirmo segura la joven

-Pues claro que si !!!...- aseguro Sango- es su vivo retrato- rió- hasta en su mal carácter

-Si lo es…- respondió Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa- el jamás la ha visto verdad?.

-Cree que es el fruto de tu amor con Houjo

-Ya veo…

Kagome regreso desde el pozo y al mirar hacia su casa, observo como una diminuta figurita corría a su encuentro, era su pequeña, la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo, para quedar mirando aquellos bellos y dulces ojos dorados, que le recordaban tanto a los ojos de su InuYasha, la apretó fuertemente, sabia que la niña era lo único que le había quedado del inmenso amor que sentía por Inuyasha, un amor que jamás la abandonaría, porque lo llevaba clavado en el corazón.


	15. Despierta

En tanto 500, años en el pasado, había un InuYasha, sentado en la rama de un árbol, mientras en los alrededores se distinguían algunos espectros con forma de serpientes.

-Inuyasha ¡!!!, -llamo desde el pie del árbol Miroku, que de tanto en tanto, se daba el tiempo de buscar a su amigo y conversar un poco

InuYasha respondió al llamado, bajando del árbol en completo silencio, lo que sorprendió profundamente al monje.

-Miroku…- dijo demasiado sereno, como aletargado, extrañamente pacifico

-Si?...- consulto el aludido.

-Que fue lo que sucedió con Kagome?...- pregunto sin cambiar el tono calmo de su voz

-Que?!!!...- pregunto exaltadísimo el monje – me estas tomando el pelo?...

-No Miroku, … es que esta mañana desperté después de un…- se detuvo y pensó seriamente si contarle o no a aquel hombre junto a el-

-Un que?...- pregunto aun mas intrigado el monje

-Bueno… un sueño que tuve …con Kagome

-Vaya, vaya… que clase de sueño?..., de esos en los que…- el monje fue interrumpido por un puño que se mostró ante sus ojos, amenazando con golpearlo

-Sabia que no podía contarte- reclamo InuYasha-

-Esta bien, disculpame…

-Bueno el tipo de sueño, no es lo importante- decía mientras comenzaba a reflejar un leve sonrojo, ya que después de todo Miroku no estaba lejos de la realidad- … el asunto es que desperté con una extraña sensación, confundido entre imágenes que vienen a mi mente indicándome recuerdos que no siento…como reales… y no se que sucedió con…Kagome… - en ese momento observo al monje y sus ojos, mostraban una dolorosa incertidumbre.

Miroku comprendió la necesidad de InuYasha y se dispuso a relatar la historia de cómo el y Kagome se habían separado, siendo todo muy similar a lo que Sango había conversado con su amiga, omitiendo, por supuesto el hecho de que Taka era hija de ambos…, sin embargo Inuyasha no parecía ni sorprendido, ni alterado en lo mas mínimo, manteniendo su posición característica, de brazos y pies cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-Estas bien, Inuyasha? – no pudo evitar preguntar, ya que espero mas de alguna reacción de InuYasha, que jamás llego.

Inuyasha no exteriorizaba sus pensamientos y aunque todo el relato de Miroku le Parecia coherente, algo le decía, que no estaba bien y se puso de pie dispuesto a ir al pozo, para ver a Kagome, pero se debatía en su interior, con la idea de que tal vez aquel hermoso sueño, lo había confundido… ella jamás lo busco y ahora estaba casada, se quedo ahí de pie mirando el cielo y dándole la espalda a Miroku, que todavía permanecía sentado sobre el pasto y mientras se decidía entre comenzar su camino al pozo o no, sintió como una fría mano se posaba sobre su brazo, solo en ese momento vino a su mente la imagen de Kikyo, que permanecía, por voluntad propia, junto a el, desde que Kagome ya no estaba…

Salía Kagome desde el cuarto de baño, con un pijama de short y peto de algodón, ya que el clima lo ameritaba, cuando se encontró con su esposo, que ya se había metido a la cama, esperándola… que horror, pensó, Kagome, que haré si quiere intentar algo, a pesar de que estaban casados, ella no podía recordar algún encuentro intimo con el y no lo deseaba tampoco, así que decidió, ser valiente y acostarse sin permitirle ningún avance, y así lo hizo, se acostó muy pegadita a su orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda

-Buenas noches Houjo-

No escucho respuesta, pero en cambio, unos calidos labios se posaron sobre su cuello, ella se dio cuenta que aquel beso, estaba lejos de ser uno de buenas noches, así que se puso de pie con una habilidad increíble, pensando en que era lo que podría inventar, para salir del apuro.

-…Este…Houjo… es que- inventa, inventa, pensaba-…que se me olvido … la pastillita ayer, con lo del golpe y eso… -Ufffff, pensó aquí me salve, mientras el la observaba curioso

-Ahh, pero no es problema…- metió la mano en el cajón de su mesita de noche y de el saco un pequeño sobrecito que contenía su salvación, para aquella noche, mientras se lo mostraba a Kagome que se había comenzado a poner en extremo pálida-

-…pero… ahí es que tengo un hambre…- se comenzó a tocar el estomago, que en el momento exacto, comenzó a crujir, brindándole el salvavidas que necesitaba –

Se dirigió a la puerta alegando un apetito voraz que no podía esperar y de este modo cerro la puerta tras de si, dando un sincero suspiro de alivio, salvando una noche, ya mañana vería que hacer…

A la mañana siguiente Houjo que se había quedado dormido esperando a que su mujercita terminara de llenar lo que parecía ser el estomago de un ejercito, puesto que no había vuelto a subir, bajo las escaleras y encontró a Kagome durmiendo sobre el sofá, la despertó y esta comenzó a subir las escaleras estirándose, se dio un baño y como su esposo estaba preparando el desayuno, decidió vestirse en la habitación, cuando de pronto, al verse desnuda frente al espejo, noto una extraña marca en el costado derecho de su vientre…

-Pero esto… que…- se preguntaba acercándose mas al espejo para observar mas claramente su descubrimiento…- esto…

la exaltación fue increíble, de pronto todos los recuerdos de aquel hermoso atardecer y el rito de unión que habían hecho Inuyasha y ella se agolparon en su mente y sobre todo en su corazón…cada palabra dicha y cada caricia entregada, las sentía como si las estuviera viviendo, acelerando el bombeo de la sangre y dándole una nueva razón para llenarse de preguntas… cayo sentada, así desnuda como estaba, con ambas manos en su cabeza, ya sin confusión, recordó todo, sobre Anyara, sobre aquellos seres .. Y el por que estaba en esta vida

Flash Back

Caminaban por el bosque Inuyasha de la mano de la que ahora era su mujer, hacia la aldea en busca de sus amigos, cuando de pronto frente a ellos aparece un rayo que se divide en dos partes, impactando la frente de ambos jóvenes, separando la unión de sus manos y elevándolos en una cápsula de energía transparente y con un leve tono celeste, el autor era Mashier, mientras Galabrier conjuraba lo que pronto se convertiría en la peor pesadilla que Kagome recordara…

Fin Flash Back

Pero ahora debía saber como salir de este trance en el que estaban atrapados, ella e Inuyasha, cuanto dolor había sentido estas ultimas veinticuatro horas, sobre todo al llegar la noche anterior, en la que los recuerdos que tenia de los momentos íntimos con su amado, comenzaron a reflejar aquellas mismas caricias, pero entregadas a otra mujer, después de todo ella termino por creer que Inuyasha había partido junto a Kikyo…

-Que haré?..., que haré?...- se preguntaba, pero de pronto, vinieron a su mente las palabras de su ángel y las repitió - solo el amor es el arma mas poderosa, … debo partir y despertarlo de esta pesadilla…


	16. Recuperar mi vida

Que haré?..., que haré?...- se preguntaba, pero de pronto, vinieron a su mente las palabras de su ángel y las repitió - solo el amor es el arma mas poderosa,-… debo partir y despertarlo de esta pesadilla…

De este modo se armo del valor suficiente para partir nuevamente al Sengoku, sin saber exactamente de que manera iba a poder ayudar a Inuyasha, pero comprendiendo que el amor que ambos se tenian era lo unico necesario para triunfar. Bajo las escaleras agitadamente, pero detuvo su carrera antes de entrar a la cocina y ver a Houjo y a su hija Taka, el estaba terminando de servir la mesa y la pequeña estaba ya sentada, le regalo a su madre una hermosa sonrisa, que Kagome no pudo descifrar, por un momento sintio algo de nostalgia al ver esa escena, pero comprendio que no debia tenerla, ya que nada de lo que habia frente a sus ojos, era real, era solo una ilusion, una trampa en la que pretendian que ella permaneciera perdida por siempre y no podia permitirlo.

Camino hacia el que era su esposo dentro de esta alucinación y tomo su rostro con ambas manos, para darle un cariñoso beso en los labios, quizas en parte como paga por lo que jamas serian, el solo la miro sin preguntar nada, luego llamo a su hija y la llevo de indicando el vientre de Kagome, que abrio sus ojos sorprendida, ella lo intuyo aquel dia, en el que se convirtió en la mujer de InuYasha.

Kagome estrecho a su hija Taka, en un abrazo agradecido que la niña respondio de igual modo, ahora comprendia la razon de la cercania con aquella pequeña, era su hija, el espiritu real de su futura hija, que habia venido a darle el valor que necesitaba, para cumplir con el destino que ella e Inuyasha tenian, beso a la pequeña en la frente y partio, dejandola atrás, sabiendo que ese hermoso sentimiento de amor que tenia por aquella criaturita, estaba destinado a ser real, la joven iba decidida a ello, lograria su libertad y la de su amado Inuyasha a costa de lo que fuera.

Cruzo el pozo esperando no ser detenida, intento no mirar atrás, llego hasta la aldea encontrando a una Sango sorprendida, ella jamas venia dos dias seguidos, penso que no la volveria a ver al menos en algun tiempo, después de la conversación que habian tenido el dia anterior.

-Hola Sango

-Hola…

-Necesito encontrar a Inuyasha – sonaba tan segura que Sango, no intento persuadirla a pesar de su sorpresa.

-Miroku dice que lo vio ayer a medio dia de aquí, en direccion al sur…- respondio la taijina-

-Gracias Sango – concluyo Kagome mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, para luego darse la vuelta y partir en la direccion que le habia sido indicada.

Camino asi un largo trecho, pero a pesar del cansancio y de lo mucho que llego a extrañar la espalda de Inuyasha, continuo, sabia que no debia detenerse por que tal ves el ya le llevaba demasiada ventaja, esperaba poder dar con InuYasha lo antes posible, pero no contaba con que el no estaria solo.

Cuando el atardecer bañaba las colinas con suaves tonos anaranjados, Kagome llego a la orilla de un lago, quiso alcanzar algo de agua en sus manos, para refrescar su rostro, pero se encontro con una sorpresa que no esperaba, las serpientes de Kikyo se acercaban y ella sabia que por logica tambien ella, asi que prefirio no enfrentarla y se escondio tras los arboles cercanos

Oculta tras los arboles quiso ver a la mujer que aparecia junto al lago, pero en ese momento su corazon agobiado ya por tantas sorpresas, dio un enorme salto al ver que acompañado de la sacerdotisa, tambien venia, InuYasha, que llenaba cada celula de su cuerpo, al verlo junto a aquella mujer, deseo salir de su escondite y reclamar lo que consideraba, solo suyo, pero se debatia entre si debia enfrentar a Inuyasha frente a Kikyo o no, y se volvio a ocultar, tras un arbol, pero con lo que ella no contaba, era que por muy distante que se encontrara de la escena, el la percibiria.

Kikyo se detuvo frente a InuYasha, posando sus manos sobre el pecho del joven, como suplicando su atención, el no pudo evitar mirarla, se parecia tanto a Kagome, Inuyasha le entrego una mirada de infinita ternura, que absurdo parecia todo esto ahora, cuando conocio a Kagome, solo veia a Kikyo en ella y ahora que tenia a Kikyo a su lado, ella solo le recordaba a su Kagome…el observo el cielo, con una nostalgica mirada, en realidad ya no podia hacer nada por el y Kikyo, aunque ella le rogara su alma ya no le pertenecia ni siquiera a el…

En ese momento, cuando levanto su cabeza para mirar las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a divisarse, un calido aroma llego a el e inundo su alma de hermosos recuerdos y ansiedad, comenzo a buscar a su alrededor safandose sin miramientos de los brazos de Kikyo que no alcanzo a detenerlo.

Por que continuo aquí oculta, se preguntaba la joven, que aun permanecia tras un arbol

-Si vine a hablar con el…eso es lo que hare…- dijo mientras salia del escondite en el que se encontraba, para chocar de frente con una roja figura, levanto la mirada y se encontro de pronto con los dorados ojos que la miraban con una rudeza que le probocaron tragar saliba para que el corazon no se le escapara por la boca, lo seguia mirando sin emitir la mas minima frase, entonces a que habia venido?... se pregunto…

Como es posible que después de todo lo que se, aun te ame, penso el, sin entender por que en su corazon, no habia espacio para odiar a aquella mujer frente a el, solo deseaba arremeter en contra de ella, con el mejor de sus abrazos y expresarle lo mucho que la habia extrañado.

Kagome observo a la figura tras de Inuyasha y le parecio tan ironico, ahora era Kikyo la que veia a su amor junto a otra, como lo habia hecho antes ella, entonces se volvio a sentir con el valor de enfrentar a InuYasha, sabia que no podia permitir que este trance en el que se encontraban la confundiera, lo que ella veia frente a ella, era el mismo hombre con el que se habia unido en un acto de profundo amor.

-Inuyasha…- titubeo un poco, bajando la mirada, le costaba mucho enfrentarse a el y sabia bien que tal ves esta seria una dura batalla, debia tener claro que cualquier cosa que el le dijiera no debia ser escuchada por su corazon, puesto que en el habitaba la verdad.

-Que es lo que quieres?...- pregunto el sin mucho miramiento, parecia distante y frio, aunque realmente en su interior clamaba por estrecharla, pero de acuerdo a como las cosas se veian, habia decidido quedarse con un humano como ella y si hasta una hija tenian, penso sarcásticamente.

Como le dolian esas palabras de desprecio salidas de los labios de InuYasha, labios que habria besado sin miramientos una ves mas, pero desecho el dolor de su alma y se armo del valor que necesitaba, para dirigirse a el, esta ves decidida a ser escuchada bajo cualquier medio

-Inuyasha… bueno… te amo…- fue lo primero que vino a su mente, tal ves esas palabras lograran, estremecerlo .

Y asi fue, aquel te amo, calo en lo mas profundo de su alma, llego justo al lugar en el que conservaba su amor por ella, pero no le demostro la mas minima sensación, no podia aceptar aquellas palabras como reales.

-Feh…- dijo mientras quitabas sus ojos de ella y observaba de reojo a una nostalgica Kikyo - no mientas

-Es cierto Inuyasha – insistio la joven acercando un poco mas su cara a la de el, desafiandolo a mirarla

-No puede serlo ¡¡¡…- exclamo el encarandola ya sin evitar exteriorizar su ira -… no te habrias casado con ese humano…

Que difícil se veia todo esto, por un momento sintio que el dolor se apoderaba de su corazon, como podia ser el amor de Inuyasha tan debil?... como podia creer en esta farza?..., pero luego tomo aire y comprendio que la de los poderes espirituales era ella, y se dispuso a continuar con la batalla de aclaraciones, que por lo visto no seria muy corta.

-Inuyasha… escuchame, por favor, - pidio con una suave voz, Kagome, tomando con delicadeza la mano de InuYasha, quien no pudo menos que mirarla con profundos sentimientos, todos ellos, que afloraban sin restricción desde su interior

-Kagome…- susurro su nombre muy bajito, casi imperceptible-

Ella tomo ese susurro como un si e intento comenzar a explicarle

-Inuyasha… esto que ves, es un sueño, no es real...- es una trampa…- pero fue interrumpida-

-Si claro – el sarcasmo no lo abandonaba-y Naraku es el culpable?

Kagome lo observaba sabiendo que no habria nada que ella dijiera que lograra hacerlo entrar en razon, asi que no considero otra opcion mas y en un impulso casi instantaneo, se para en la punta de sus pies y le brindo a InuYasha un beso calido y dulce, al que el correspondio olvidandose por un momento de toda su molestia, entregandose a aquellos brazos que tanto extrañaba.

Cuando ambos se separaron, el la mantenia aun enlazada por la cintura, dejando escapar de sus labios un suave suspiro, claro que antes de que pudieran decir nada, el la solto, recordando que ella era en este momento la mujer de otro y fuera como no podia tenerla para el ahora….


	17. Creé en mí

Inuyasha observaba a la mujer frente a el, sabia que si perdia la cordura, seria capaz de enlazarla y escapar con ella de todo lo que lo atormentaba en este momento, la deseaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, solo para el, pero ella por alguna razon, que el no lograba recordar y que nadie hasta el momento le habia podido explicar, se habia casado con otro, con un humano, y tenian una hija, esa hija debio ser mia… penso, no entendia por que no podia odiar a Kagome, si habia logrado odiar a Kikyo, cuando se creyo engañado por ella, no pudo evitar mirar a Kikyo que observaba la situación a distancia.

Se volteo nuevamente a mirar los ojos de Kagome que le suplicaban creer en ella, pero le costaba demasiado, algo que no habia podido quitar de su alma, era el inmenso amor que le profesaba

-Inuyasha…-susurro, buscando en su mirada, algun indicio de que podia ser oida.

-Kagome…- quiso besarla nuevamente , pero contuvo aquel impulso-… debes irte con tu esposo…- su voz sonaba triste y apagada-

Kagome abrio un poco mas sus ojos, pero luego recordo que no podia dejar espacio en su interior para la mas minima duda puso su mano, con la palma abierta, pegada al costado izquierdo de InuYasha, quien se sintio en extremo acelerado, al contacto de la mano de la muchacha

-Estoy con el…- dijo muy segura Kagome, quien con aquel toque intentaba recordarle a Inuyasha la cicatriz que llevaba grabada en su piel, era una cicatriz que no se borraria jamas, era su amor…

Ante esa frase dicha por Kagome, Inuyasha se quedo observandola e intentando comprender sus palabras, en su corazon lo dicho por Kagome, palpitaba como la verdad mas grande, si el era su dueño y lo seria por siempre, lo sabia , pero en su mente todo era tan confuso, en su mente solo sabia que aquella mujer le pertenecia a otro, que ella ni siquiera pertenecia a este mundo, aunque el sabia que podria seguirla a cualquier lugar…

-Kagome …yo… no comprendo…- estaba liberando su temor, estaba comprendiendo que su corazon le estaba indicando que algo no andaba bien-

-Ven…- le dijo ella tomando su mano y llevandolo dentro del bosque-

Inuyasha se volteo a ver los tristes ojos de Kikyo que por alguna extraña razon no explotaba con la ira que podria esperar, ella comprendia que habia perdido, que frente a la esencia del amor que percibia en los ojos de InuYasha por aquella chica, ni una sacerdotisa como ella, tenia nada que hacer, pero Inuyasha de todos modos se libero de la mano de Kagome para ir con su antiguo amor.

Tomo a la sacerdotisa por ambos brazos oprimiendolos con sus manos, la apego a su cuerpo, en tanto Kagome luchaba, contra sus celos, e intentaba recordar por sobre todas las cosas que esto no era real, aunque sabia bien que Inuyasha se llevaria mas de un Abajo, cuando volviera todo a la normalidad, porque de eso estaba segura, ella no soportaba un minuto mas en esta pesadilla, mas aun ahora que el abrazaba a Kikyo

-Kikyo…- dijo en voz muy baja InuYasha, apretando contra si a la chica, perpleja y dolida, esperando el desenlace que ya conocia de antemano-… perdoname… la amo…

Diciendo esto, se separo de ella dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y dejandola atrás para seguir a Kagome, quien mas alla de la furia que podia sentir al presenciar aquel acto de afecto de su InuYasha hacia Kikyo, sabia que por el bien de ella y de su hija, debia seguir.

Flash back

Kagome salio de la cocina de la casa que compartia con Hojou, de la mano de su hija en esta vida, Taka, se agacho y busco las palabras para explicarle su partida, no entendia muy bien porque sentia aquella necesidad de darle una excusa a la pequeña, si después de todo solo era parte de aquella alucinación que vivia, entonces la niña le dirigio una sonrisa realmente hermosa

-Vas por el?...- pregunto la pequeña

-Por el?.-

-Si… por papa…- respondio Taka dejando a Kagome de una sola pieza, como era posible que ella supiera eso, aunque fuera en este especie de sueño?-

-Yo ya estoy ahí, - continua la pequeña indicando el vientre de la joven, quien en ese minuto logra comprender por que desde un principio se sintio tan fuertemente ligada a la niña, era ella el espiritu real de su futura hija, quien vino a ayudarla a tener el valor para salir de la trampa que les habian tendido a ella y a su padre.

-Si mi amor…- le dijo Kagome, tomando entre sus brazos a Taka abrazandola fuertemente, evitando soltar las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, no deseaba dejarla…

-No temas, pronto estaremos juntos, hablale de mi, hazlo recordar, … el te ama, aferrate a eso…- dijo, la pequeña con una sabiduría que sorprendio a la muchacha, quizas a esto se referia Anyara, cuando dijo que su hija seria un pilar fundamentela en la evolucion espiritual de esta humanidad.

-Si…- respondio Kagome, besando a la pequeña en la frente y caminando hacia el pozo

Fin Flash Back


	18. Siempre tuya siempre mío

Inuyasha regreso junto a Kagome e instintivamente tomo su mano para seguirla, su corazón se estaba abriendo a la verdad que le estaba siendo escondida, caminaron algunos minutos por entre el bosque que parecía hacerse cada vez mas espeso, InuYasha no recordaba que este bosque fuera en realidad tan oscuro, dejaban tras de si, las vidas que les estaban siendo impuestas a través de un hechizo tan oscuro como el bosque por el que transitaban, Inuyasha luchaba por tratar de comprender, como era que Kagome se había posicionado de este modo de todos sus sentidos, al punto de convencerlo de dudar de lo que sus ojos veían y por un momento recordó que en el incidente entre Kikyo y el, jamás tuvo la seguridad en la sacerdotisa que ahora le daba el simple roce de la mano de su Kagome.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, era el quien era guiado, de hecho la chica lo llevaba de la mano y caminaba un paso mas delante de el mirándolo de reojo, esperando en cualquier momento el estallido de las dudas de Inuyasha, no sabia muy bien como lograría explicarle para que el la comprendiera, pero sabia que su amor por el era el que le abriría las puertas del alma del hanyou… no alcanzo a terminar por completo con sus pensamientos, cuando su predicción se concreto, Inuyasha detuvo en seco su caminar y la jalo de la mano que le llevaba tomada, ella producto del movimiento se detuvo también y volteo de medio lado a mirarlo, no podía negar que estos actos de completo control que el joven tenia sobre ella, la aceleraban de sobremanera y deseo volver a probar esos labios que la fascinaban, pero sacudió levemente su cabeza, entendiendo que no era el momento para estar pensando en esas cosas…

-Que pasa Inuyasha?- fue la pregunta que salio de su labios-

Inuyasha solo la observaba inquisidor, olfateando suavemente el aire que circulaba alrededor de la muchacha, su Kagome…

-Inuyasha…

Trato de volver a preguntar que sucedía, pero fue repentinamente atraída hacia el cuerpo del hanyou, quien dejo su boca, peligrosamente cerca de la suya, ella podía respirar el aliento que emanaba de los labios de su amado, en tanto por extraño que pareciera y dada la situación, todo indicaba que el no tenia intenciones de soltarla, sino mas bien de permanecer con ella tomada por la cintura, como tanto le gustaba.

El la volvió a olfatear, a llenarse del aroma inconfundible de su mujer, porque mas allá de lo que la situación le decía, el sabia que ella era suya, que lo seria siempre, que al sentirla temblar bajo su abrazo se lo estaba confirmando, todo esto le recordaba, todas las sensaciones exquisitas que había experimentado aquella primera noche con su amada, cuando la dejo contra la pared y comenzó a llenarse del olor que la muchacha desprendía.

-Huelo tu excitación – fueron las palabras que salieron de lo boca de Inuyasha, apenas audible, debido a su agitado respirar.

Kagome no pudo evitar el sonrojo, como era posible que ella estuviera sucumbiendo de este modo si sabia que sus vidas reales estaban en juego, pero la verdad no lo pensó dos veces, cuando el joven que la tenia aprisionada, estrecho aun mas el abrazo y comenzó a comerle la boca a besos, porque el no solo la besaba, la estaba consumiendo con un fuego guardado en el fondo de su alma, olvidándose de toda sutileza, dándole rienda suelta a todo su instinto, ella no puso mayor resistencia deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, no importaba ya si esto era realidad o solo un hechizo, ella sabia que en su interior siempre seria real…

La besaba y la acariciaba de un modo que la muchacha anhelaba, la fue desnudando poco a poco, mientras posaba sus labios en cada rincón de la piel de su Kagome, su mente aun divagaba entre los pensamientos que se habían apoderado de el y la realidad que le gritaba su corazón, que mas le importaba a el que ella estuviera casada con otro, el la estaba reclamando como suya a través de este acto de amor, que se pudra ese tal Houjo¡¡¡… pensó, mientras continuaba recorriendo la anatomía de la mujer que se retorcía de gozo bajo los labios y las manos de su amado, que la reconocían tan bien…

Cuando de pronto, en el recorrido que Inuyasha hacia con su lengua por el vientre de la chica, instintivamente lamió una cicatriz ya hecha y se detuvo, con la misma rapidez con la que parecía que su corazón se detenía, apoyo ambas manos sobre la hierba en la que había depositado a la joven minutos atrás y miro la cicatriz con detenimiento.

-Hembra…- fueron las palabras salidas de su boca y miro a Kagome, quien solo le esbozo una sonrisa complacida...

De pronto un cúmulo de recuerdos se agolpó en la mente de InuYasha, sacando por completo lo que los falsos que le habían sido impuestos… Inuyasha había recordado todo…


	19. Frente a frente

Hembra…- fueron las palabras salidas de su boca y miro a Kagome, quien solo le esboza una sonrisa complacida...

De pronto un cúmulo de recuerdos se agolpó en la mente del hanyou, sacando por completo lo que los falsos que le habían sido impuestos… Inuyasha había recordado todo

Sus ojos mostraron una sorpresa extrema, estuvo a punto de estallar de ira al comprender el engaño del cual habían sido presa y tan fácilmente habían caído, en ese momento entendió que su corazón se lo grito en todo instante, sus garras apoyadas sobre la hierba a cada lado de las caderas de la joven comenzaban a enterrarse peligrosamente en la tierra, con deseos de arrancar todo a su paso, su mirada había comenzado a endurecerse, cuando logro enfocar nuevamente los preciosos ojos de la muchacha que lo observaba con una calidez que le resultaba tan familiar, que jamás lo había abandonado, en ese minuto el dorado de su mirada comenzó a mostrar una ternura indescriptible, como era posible que aquella mujer tan frágil físicamente tuviera un corazón tan fuerte, capaz de rescatarlo a el, un hanyou tan poderoso, de la pesadilla en la que había caído.

-Kagome...- fueron las palabras que logro sacar de su interior, su nombre dicho con todo el amor albergado en su alma, un amor que ella le había enseñado y que había logrado sacarlos de la trampa en la que se encontraban.

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente por sobre su mujer, cuidando muy bien de rozar cada parte que le fuera posible, del cuerpo de ella, había descubierto en su interior una sensualidad que el mismo desconocía, que había logrado aflorar con los encuentros íntimos con su Kagome, la mujer que él había escogido para compartir su vida, ella solo lo observaba, mientras el se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca

-Te amo...- le dijo a ella, que durante todo el juego de miradas y caricias, había comprendido que su amado había vuelto, intento responder entre suspiros de emoción aquella frase

-Te...a...mo...- le susurro entrecortadas palabras, mientras lagrimas caían desde sus ojos, el solo logro rescatar una de ellas y la puso en sus labios, con un beso profundo, sentido, cerro sus ojos y continuo besando la mejilla de ella hasta que llego a su boca, ahí comenzó a besarla con ansias, quería comerse todo el amor de su mujer, de su Kagome, sus deseos mas que físicos eran del alma, , puso su mano en la nuca de la muchacha y comenzó a levantarla, pegándola cada vez mas a el, la acomodo en su regazo en tanto continuaba besándola, arrebatándole con aquel acto, todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, mientras ella lo renovaba, sin despegar ni un instante los labios de los de su amado, había sido transportada a través de aquella caricia, hasta las puertas del alma de un hanyou que ya era completamente suyo.

De pronto y sin esperarlo, una pequeña luz de color rosa, comenzó a brillar en el pecho de cada uno, haciéndose cada vez, mas y más grande, ellos aun se besaban, entrelazando sus dedos uno en el cabello del Otro, con sus ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta de la energía que se había gestado y condensado en el interior de sus corazones, hasta que esta estallo, dando paso a una luz cristalina de un rosa intenso, y un brillo que los cegó por un momento, luego de reponerse de la impresión que les causo la explosión de aquella brillante luz, abrieron sus ojos y se observaron uno junto al otro, irradiando desde todo su cuerpo, la misma hermosa tonalidad rosa que los protegía como un aura y frente a ellos, aquellos dos seres, los culpables de toda esta pesadilla, sus enemigos... habían vuelto a la realidad.

Mashier y Galagrier, que estos dos inferiores, que estaban en una vibración cósmica, mucho menor que la de ellos, hubieran sido capaces de romper sus hechizos, tan perfectamente elaborados, para que se perdieran en un mundo irreal, pero ellos no contaban con que el amor entre Inuyasha y Kagome, era capaz de superar cualquier fuerza que quisiera separarlos.

Galagrier, inmediatamente levanto su mano derecha con la palma de ella abierta en dirección a ambos jóvenes, sacando del centro de ella un rayo de luz blanquecina, rodeada de unas nubes grises, que poco a poco se iba expandiendo a medida que se acercaba peligrosamente a la pareja.

Kagome, en un acto reflejo, al recordar la espada que Anyara le había entregado, tomo el arma que llevaba en su espalda y la saco estrellándola contra la tierra provocando con ello una onda de energía de un color celeste intenso, que si bien no era tan fuerte como el poder de Anyara, logro contener el ataque, mientras la chica luchaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en resistir, Inuyasha la miraba, con real asombro, con su mano en la empuñadura de colmillo de acero, gruñía, sabiendo que era muy poco lo que podría hacer frente a un enemigo, contra el cual ninguno de sus ataques resultaría victorioso, en ese momento, Mashier alzo su mano, de igual modo que lo había hecho su compañero anteriormente y un rayo de idénticas características salió de ella, incrementando el poder que Kagome con muchísima dificultad contenía, ya que al recibir el segundo ataque la energía celeste irradiada por la espada de la muchacha, había disminuido y ella, retrocedió un paso al recibir el impacto.

Inuyasha se desespero, no podía permitir que solo Kagome salvara la situación arriesgando de ese modo su vida y él sin hacer nada, desenvaino a colmillo de acero, intentando hacer una de sus técnicas más poderosas

-Bakuriuja!!!!- grito estridente intentando quizás con ello darle mayor poder a su golpe, pero la espada no arroja energía alguna, el poder de sus enemigos, neutralizo inmediatamente, todo intento de ataque.

-Bakuriuja!!!!- intento nuevamente con el mismo resultado

-Que hago????- se pregunto en voz alta InuYasha.

-Ora...- fue la respuesta que recibió, mientras Kagome levantaba rápidamente la espada, para volverla a dejar caer elevando con ello un poco mas la energía de su escudo – Ora!!!!- exclamo con una determinación increíble

-Orar??- pregunto incrédulo InuYasha-... yo no ... se como hacerlo...


	20. Final trágico

Ora...- fue la respuesta que recibió, mientras Kagome levantaba rápidamente la espada, para volverla a dejar caer elevando con ello un poco mas la energía de su escudo – Ora!!!!- exclamo con una determinación increíble

-Orar??- pregunto incrédulo InuYasha-... yo no ... se como hacerlo...

-Si!!!!-exclamo ella.

En ese momento Inuyasha comprendio que Kagome hablaba completamente en serio y se quedo mirándola e intentando recordar que es lo que era Orar.

Flask Back

-Angel de mi guarda , dulce compañía, no me desampares de noche ni de dia, por Kami, amen,- (que tierno)

Eran las palabras que salian de la boca de un pequeño hanyou, que no representaba, mas edad que 4 años de los humanos, recostado sobre un futon, con sus manos unidas, sostenidas, por su madre arrodillada junto a el, Izayoi, esas pequeñas manitas, con garras que comenzaban a crecer cada vez mas y a hacerse mas fuertes, ella decia cada frase, que iba siendo repetida obedientemente por el mitad niño, luego de eso Izayoi acariciaba suavemente el plateado cabello, mientras aquellos entonces dimunitos ojos dorados, comenzaban a cerrarse, dando paso a entonces hermosos sueños.

Fin Flask Back

Inuyasha recordo en aquel momento, toda aquella escena, los dias en que su madre con mucho esfuerzo, conservo para el un clima de tranquilidad, ambos habian sido duramente castigados por los humanos, Izayoi, por haberse enamorado y aun pero, haberle dado un hijo a una bestia, e Inuyasha, simplemente por ser el fruto de aquel amor.

Con muchísima dificultad intentaba balbucear alguna palabra dirigida a Kami, un hanyou poco acostumbrado a depender de otros.

-An...angel enviado... por Ka...- no alcanzo a terminar la fragmentada frase, cuando el rayo unido de Galagrier y Mashier, abasallo de modo impresionante a Kagome, arrojándola a metros del lugar en el cual se encontraba, estrellando su espalda en pleno, contra un enorme arbol. Inuyasha que intento sin existo llegar hasta ella a tiempo, para sostenerla antes del impacto, no corrio diferente suerte, quedando tirado lejos de Kagome, o el menos , a lo que a el le parecia una distancia enorme.

-Ka...Kago...me...- dijo con voz muy debil mientras se arrastraba con la vista nublada, hacia el lugar en el que yacía la muchacha, no fue mucho lo que logro avanzar de este modo, antes que el dolor de los huesos rotos y los musculos desgarrados, terminaran por nublar su vista por completo, y dejarlo inconsciente, pero antes de ello alcanzo a vislumbrar una figura que le parecio conocida, interponiéndose entre los seres oscuros y ellos.

Desperto en un hermoso claro, acompañado por un lago, cuando abrio sus ojos observo un cielo de un celeste inigualable, las nubes se entrelazaban formando figuras hermosas y entre ellas creyo ver el rostro de su amada, aquella a la que habia perdido y recuperado, la que jamas la abandonaria.

Inuyasha se incorporo y comtemplo todo a su alrededor, el paisaje le era conocido, ya habia recorrido este lugar junto a ella muchas veces, solo que ahora no estaba cerca, no sentia ni siquiera su aroma, debio volver a su epoca se dijo, con mucha certeza, y comenzo a caminar con absoluta tranquilidad a travez del bosque que lo llevaria hasta el pozo, que calma mas extraña y exquisita era la que sentia en aquel minuto, a su alrededor solo los sonidos de la naturaleza se hacian notar, paso frente al arbol sagrado y ahí se detuvo un momento, esa era una parada ineludible para el y para Kagome, tantos momentos vividos a travez de aquel arbol, no quiso acercársele, solo lo comptemplo y reverencio mientras la luz de un sol radiante jugaba por entre las hojas.

Una vez fuera del pozo, ya en la epoca de Kagome, miro a su alrededor sin encontrar a nadie, no percibio el aroma de la muchacha, por ninguna parte, por lo que decidio saltar hasta la ventana de la habitación de la chica y entrar en ella, se comenzo a impacientar, al notar que tampoco la esencia de Kagome estaba ahí, sus cosas pulcramente ordenadas como si aquella habitación no hubiera sido utilizada durante meses, su curiosidad lo llevo a indagar un poco mas, y abrio el armario en el que ella guardaba sus vestido, pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor al comprobar que no habia en el ni una sola prenda su procupacion comenzo a crecer segundo tras segundo, y de pronto al voltear, se encontro con aquella mochila amarilla que acompañaba a la joven a donde quiera que esta iba, abrio la puerta del cuarto y se tiro desde las escaleras, buscando a alguien que fuera capaz de explicarle todo esto, no encontro a nadie y al salir, hayo un pequeño templo, que no recordaba haber visto en sus visitas anteriores, con mucho cuidado descorrio las puertas para poder mirar dentro y se encontro con un altar, con flores frescas, que probablemente alguien habia puesto hacia poco, una caja de madera finamente tallada y sobre ella, una...

-Tabla ... mortuoria...- todo en su interior dio un estridente grito de dolor, se acerco esperando que su corazon estuviera equivocado, ... pero no... lo que leyo sobre la tablilla, el el nombre de...- Higurashi Kagome...

Cayo de rodillas sosteniendo la madera en sus manos, queria llorar, llorar como no recordaba haberlo hecho y asi fue, comenzaron a caer las pesadas gotas desde sus ojos en forma inagotable, ... abrazaba desconsolado la tablilla y continuaba mojando su haori, con todas las lagrimas que brotaban, como unica muestra tangible de un dolor inexplicable...


	21. Ten fé

Cayo de rodillas sosteniendo la madera en sus manos, queria llorar, llorar como no recordaba haberlo hecho y asi fue, comenzaron a caer las pesadas gotas desde sus ojos en forma inagotable, ... abrazaba desconsolado la tablilla y continuaba mojando su haori, con todas las lagrimas que brotaban, como unica muestra tangible de un dolor inexplicable...

De pronto sintio como una mano se apoyo sobre su hombro, y la sorpresa lo hizo escapar, si escapar, era tanta su conmocion, que no tuvo aquella reaccion tan conocida de defensa, la verdad se veia como un pobre chico indefenso, sentia que le habian prohibido de lo mas hermoso que poseía y ahora este intruso,... de un salto se arrincono, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, aun sentado en el piso y sin soltar la cruel muestra de que su amada ya no pertenecia al mundo de los vivos, su Kagome, estaba muerta, Muerta... era la frase que se repetia sin compasión alguna dentro de su cabeza.

Por un minuto se detuvo a observar a quien habia sido el causante de su sobresalto y vio frente a el la sombra de lo que parecia ser una niña, y de pronto, suavemente el aroma... de Kagome???

El hanyou parecia una criatura asustada y confundida, mientras la niña comenzaba a acercársele, saliendo de este modo poco a poco de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

-Quien eres...????.- saco la voz con muchísima dificultad Inuyasha, sin poder disimular la sorpresa que le causo ver a la pequeña-... tus ojos... y tu cabello... – le dijo, mientras los ambar de el se abrian cada vez mas grandes, se paso la manga de su haori por ellos, para quitar los restos de liquido de ellos, y tal vez la alucinación que tenia enfrente, pero la niña seguia ahí y se observo en las doradas pupilas de ella.

-...tu cabello...- susurro melancolico, pues tan negro como la noche mas oscura que recordara, tan negro como el de ella...y de pronto a su mente vino la imagen de su Kagome, de aquella vez, de su negro cabello en contraste con su blanca piel, frente a este pensamiento apreto nuevamente la tablilla con sus manos, bajando la vista.

La niña comenzo a acercarse al hanyou poco a poco y cuando ya se encontro frente a el, este levanto su mirada, para verse reflejado en aquellos dulces ojos dorados, ... ella se arrodillo junto a el y puso su mano sobre la suya, cuantas veces Kagome habia hecho lo mismo???... ver a la pequeña en esa actitud se la recordaba aun mas,.

-Quien eres...????-volvio a insistir, sin saber muy bien por que lo hacia, pues conocia bien la respuesta.

-Ya no sufras papa- dijo ella con mucha serenidad, sin despegar su amable mirar de el.

Inuyasha continuaba observándola con mucha curiosidad, como podia pedirle que no sufriera???, si el al perder a Kagome, habia perdido su alma entera, pero algo le indicaba que debia escuchar.

-Eres mi hija????...-

-Taka, si soy Taka- afirmo- no debes sufrir mas por ella, aun puedes salvarla...

-Salvarla???...- el corazon de Inuyasha dio un vuelco impresionante, una pequeña esperanza estaba reviviéndolo.

-Si, mama solo necesita que encuentres la fe dentro de tu alma.

-Fe???...

-Yo estoy ahí con ustedes, estoy con ella ahora, lucha y no nos abandones...

-Que tu??...-

-Lucha... tu lucha ahora es diferente, debes creer en Kami con todas tus fuerzas...

Inuyasha no sabia que decir, solo intentaba ordenar de manera logica sus pensamientos y entender todo lo que la pequeña le decia, "yo estoy ahí con ustedes", fue la frase que se repitio en su mente, ... acaso Kagome?...

-pero como...- quiso preguntar el hanyou, pero no termino sus palabras, cuando la niña, poso una de sus manitas sobre los ojos de el obligándolo a cerrarlos.

-Despierta y ve...- dijo dulcemente, una voz que sonaba a sus oidos, tan dulce como la de su Kagome, con su mano tomo la de la pequeña, era la misma calidez de las manos de su mujer y asi la sostuvo unos instantes sin abrir sus ojos...

Cuando abrio nuevamente los ojos, se encontro con una escena que le resulto desagradablemente familiar, continuaba ahí tirado, solo que habia logrado llegar lo mas cerca posible de Kagome, tanto que tenia tomada su mano, era la misma calidez, claro que lo era.

Se incorporo sobre sus rodillas lo mejor que pudo y observo lo abatida que se veia Kagome apoyada contra aquel arbol, tal y como habia quedado después del golpe que recibio, pero era un alivio saber que estaba viva aun, pero por lo que sus agudos sentidos lograban captar, el corazon de la joven latia cada vez con menos fuerza, se acerco mas a ella estaba muy fria la acomodo en su regazo y comenzo a acunarla, tenia un dolor enorme en el corazon, era una extraña sensación como si algo se abriera paso a travez de el.

Observo hacia un costado y se encontro con la figura que le parecio ver antes de ser transportado a aquel estado en el que habia visto su temor mas enorme, perder a su Kagome, y frente a ellos, defendiéndolos de los ataques de Galagrier y Mashier, estaba Anyara, quien con bastante dificultad, lograba mantenerlos a salvo...que puedo hacer?, fue la pregunta que Inuyasha se hacia en su mente.

-Ora... – fue la respuesta que recibio de parte de Anyara

-Pe... pero...- balbuceo

No comprendia como aquella mujer habia podido saber lo que el pensaba y mas aun, repetia lo que Kagome le dijiera anteriormente...

-Ora...- insistio Anyara- hazlo como lo hizo ella, para salvarte...

Inuyasha quedo por un instante con su mente en blanco, pero luego vinieron a el la palabras que habia oido antes, "mama solo necesita que encuentres la fe dentro de tu alma", "yo estoy ahí con ustedes", en ese momento miro a Kagome y comprendio que solo debia tener fe, que aquello que parecia querer salir de su corazon, era eso, su fe, fe en que el amor de los dos seria suficiente y abrazo a su amada, traspasándole a través de aquel abrazo todo su amor, y comenzaron nuevamente a brillar con luz rosa, resplandecían ambos dentro de una esfera hecha de amor, que crecia y crecia cada vez mas, el corazon de Kagome comenzaba poco a poco a latir con mas fuerza y ya no estaba tan fria...

-Vuelve a mi...- le dijo en un susurro junto a oido a la muchacha-


	22. Vuelve a mí

Cayo de rodillas sosteniendo la madera en sus manos, queria llorar, llorar como no recordaba haberlo hecho y asi fue, comenzaron a caer las pesadas gotas desde sus ojos en forma inagotable, ... abrazaba desconsolado la tablilla y continuaba mojando su haori, con todas las lagrimas que brotaban, como unica muestra tangible de un dolor inexplicable...

De pronto sintio como una mano se apoyo sobre su hombro, y la sorpresa lo hizo escapar, si escapar, era tanta su conmocion, que no tuvo aquella reaccion tan conocida de defensa, la verdad se veia como un pobre chico indefenso, sentia que le habian prohibido de lo mas hermoso que poseía y ahora este intruso,... de un salto se arrincono, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, aun sentado en el piso y sin soltar la cruel muestra de que su amada ya no pertenecia al mundo de los vivos, su Kagome, estaba muerta, Muerta... era la frase que se repetia sin compasión alguna dentro de su cabeza.

Por un minuto se detuvo a observar a quien habia sido el causante de su sobresalto y vio frente a el la sombra de lo que parecia ser una niña, y de pronto, suavemente el aroma... de Kagome???

El hanyou parecia una criatura asustada y confundida, mientras la niña comenzaba a acercársele, saliendo de este modo poco a poco de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

-Quien eres...????.- saco la voz con muchísima dificultad Inuyasha, sin poder disimular la sorpresa que le causo ver a la pequeña-... tus ojos... y tu cabello... – le dijo, mientras los ambar de el se abrian cada vez mas grandes, se paso la manga de su haori por ellos, para quitar los restos de liquido de ellos, y tal vez la alucinación que tenia enfrente, pero la niña seguia ahí y se observo en las doradas pupilas de ella.

-...tu cabello...- susurro melancolico, pues tan negro como la noche mas oscura que recordara, tan negro como el de ella...y de pronto a su mente vino la imagen de su Kagome, de aquella vez, de su negro cabello en contraste con su blanca piel, frente a este pensamiento apreto nuevamente la tablilla con sus manos, bajando la vista.

La niña comenzo a acercarse al hanyou poco a poco y cuando ya se encontro frente a el, este levanto su mirada, para verse reflejado en aquellos dulces ojos dorados, ... ella se arrodillo junto a el y puso su mano sobre la suya, cuantas veces Kagome habia hecho lo mismo???... ver a la pequeña en esa actitud se la recordaba aun mas,.

-Quien eres...????-volvio a insistir, sin saber muy bien por que lo hacia, pues conocia bien la respuesta.

-Ya no sufras papa- dijo ella con mucha serenidad, sin despegar su amable mirar de el.

Inuyasha continuaba observándola con mucha curiosidad, como podia pedirle que no sufriera???, si el al perder a Kagome, habia perdido su alma entera, pero algo le indicaba que debia escuchar.

-Eres mi hija????...-

-Taka, si soy Taka- afirmo- no debes sufrir mas por ella, aun puedes salvarla...

-Salvarla???...- el corazon de Inuyasha dio un vuelco impresionante, una pequeña esperanza estaba reviviéndolo.

-Si, mama solo necesita que encuentres la fe dentro de tu alma.

-Fe???...

-Yo estoy ahí con ustedes, estoy con ella ahora, lucha y no nos abandones...

-Que tu??...-

-Lucha... tu lucha ahora es diferente, debes creer en Kami con todas tus fuerzas...

Inuyasha no sabia que decir, solo intentaba ordenar de manera logica sus pensamientos y entender todo lo que la pequeña le decia, "yo estoy ahí con ustedes", fue la frase que se repitio en su mente, ... acaso Kagome?...

-pero como...- quiso preguntar el hanyou, pero no termino sus palabras, cuando la niña, poso una de sus manitas sobre los ojos de el obligándolo a cerrarlos.

-Despierta y ve...- dijo dulcemente, una voz que sonaba a sus oidos, tan dulce como la de su Kagome, con su mano tomo la de la pequeña, era la misma calidez de las manos de su mujer y asi la sostuvo unos instantes sin abrir sus ojos...

Cuando abrio nuevamente los ojos, se encontro con una escena que le resulto desagradablemente familiar, continuaba ahí tirado, solo que habia logrado llegar lo mas cerca posible de Kagome, tanto que tenia tomada su mano, era la misma calidez, claro que lo era.

Se incorporo sobre sus rodillas lo mejor que pudo y observo lo abatida que se veia Kagome apoyada contra aquel arbol, tal y como habia quedado después del golpe que recibio, pero era un alivio saber que estaba viva aun, pero por lo que sus agudos sentidos lograban captar, el corazon de la joven latia cada vez con menos fuerza, se acerco mas a ella estaba muy fria la acomodo en su regazo y comenzo a acunarla, tenia un dolor enorme en el corazon, era una extraña sensación como si algo se abriera paso a travez de el.

Observo hacia un costado y se encontro con la figura que le parecio ver antes de ser transportado a aquel estado en el que habia visto su temor mas enorme, perder a su Kagome, y frente a ellos, defendiéndolos de los ataques de Galagrier y Mashier, estaba Anyara, quien con bastante dificultad, lograba mantenerlos a salvo...que puedo hacer?, fue la pregunta que Inuyasha se hacia en su mente.

-Ora... – fue la respuesta que recibio de parte de Anyara

-Pe... pero...- balbuceo

No comprendia como aquella mujer habia podido saber lo que el pensaba y mas aun, repetia lo que Kagome le dijiera anteriormente...

-Ora...- insistio Anyara- hazlo como lo hizo ella, para salvarte...

Inuyasha quedo por un instante con su mente en blanco, pero luego vinieron a el la palabras que habia oido antes, "mama solo necesita que encuentres la fe dentro de tu alma", "yo estoy ahí con ustedes", en ese momento miro a Kagome y comprendio que solo debia tener fe, que aquello que parecia querer salir de su corazon, era eso, su fe, fe en que el amor de los dos seria suficiente y abrazo a su amada, traspasándole a través de aquel abrazo todo su amor, y comenzaron nuevamente a brillar con luz rosa, resplandecían ambos dentro de una esfera hecha de amor, que crecia y crecia cada vez mas, el corazon de Kagome comenzaba poco a poco a latir con mas fuerza y ya no estaba tan fria...

-Vuelve a mi...- le dijo en un susurro junto a oido a la muchacha-


	23. Siempre hay esperanza

Inuyasha al ver la escena busco el rostro de Kagome, quien aun permanecia abrazada a el, la movio un poco para mirarla y sus ojos ambarinos que habian mostrado la alegria de la victoria, cambiaron a un desconcierto total y comenzo a palidecer de subito, sentia como si todas las fuerzas le hubieran sido extraidas de alguna extraña manera, dejo de escuchar los latidos de su corazon, tal y como habia dejado de oir los de su Kagome...

-Kagome… esto no…- las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al observar a la muchacha languida en sus brazos, su agudo oido seguia confirmandole que no habian signos vitales en ella, su corazon no latia, se quedo ahí con ella entre sus brazos sin saber en lo absoluto que hacer o decir, esto no podia estar pasando, era simplemente lo que se tejia dentro de su cabeza, como un largo y doloroso gemido, su amada Kagome, ...

-Kagome?... Kagome?...- repetia en un debil hilo de voz, mientras la movia intentando en vano despertarla de lo que el bien sabia, no era un sueño, se sentia asustado, como no lo habia estado jamas, ni en los momentos en los que temia por su vida, sintio tanto panico, como ahora- Kagome… mi amor… no me dejes…- las ultimas palabras salieron de su boca como susurros entre sollozos, por que las lagrimas no tardaron en derramarse desde sus ojos, como un acto reflejo, frente al dolor intenso en su alma, sentia que su corazon tambien se detendria como el de ella y lo deseaba asi, que mas daba una vida sin su niña, mecia a la joven entre sus brazos, como quien acuna a un bebe, le acariciaba el cabello y la volvia a mirar

Sango y Miroku, solo se quedaron en silencio, sin ser capaces de emitir el mas leve sonido, sabian bien lo que sucedia, la taijina se apoyo a llorar en el hombro de aquel houshi que intentaba a viva fuerza que sus lagrimas no se derramaran

Abrazaba a la muchacha que permenecia inerte, mientras sumergia su rostro en el abundante cabello azabache que aun conservaba el exquisito aroma de Kagome, … no es posible, que estes?..., no se atrevia a decirlo, no podia perder al ser que mas habia amado, sabia perfectamente que la joven habia agotado hasta su ultimo halito de vida, con tal de salvarlo a el… lo habia salvado ya de tantas maneras, primero lo hizo al despertarlo de un sueño de 50 años, cuando estuvo sellado en aquel arbol… en ese momento vino a su mente el recuerdo de ella deletreando su nombre, cuando el la confundio con Kikyo…"KA GO ME, KAGOME, lo puedes entender?"… si Kagome, se dijo… luego lo habia salvado de si mismo al rescatarlo en mas de una oportunidad de aquellas transformaciones que sufria al liberar su sangre youkai, … salvo su alma, cuando le enseño lo que era amar sin limites y ella, definitivamente, nunca los tuvo con el… me diste todo … hasta su vida… que ironico parecia, ahora el paisaje alrededor, mas parecia un lecho de muerto que un hermosos jardin…

-No…. Mi amor…- fue una suplica desgarradora, que salio de lo mas profundo de su alma,-… ayudenme…

En ese momento todo a su alrededor comenzo a tornarse absolutamente oscuro, se encontraban solo Kagome y el en la total oscuridad.

-que sucede?...- fue la pregunta que arrojo , sin saber quien podria contestarla, aferro mas aun el cuerpo de su amada hacia el, como temiendo que alguien se la arrebatara, iba poco a poco perdiendo la calidez y el intentaba mantenerla aun tibia.

En ese momento noto como una figura comenzaba a acercarseles y su sorpresa fue en verdad mayuscula, cuando logro vislumbrar con muchisima dificultad de quien se trataba… era Taka…

-Taka?...- pregunto

-Si papa…

-Que sucede… mira… Kagome…- le mostro a la pequeña el rostro palido de su amada, mientras el la miraba con los ojos llenos de las lagrimas que no paraban de caer, dejando zurcos dolorosos en sus mejillas.

-Pediste ayuda… y he venido a dartela- contesto la niña con toda tranquilidad. Como si hablar de muerte no implicara problema mayor.

La niña se acerco a ambos, a sus padres, puso la mano de Inuyasha sobre la de Kagome y luego la suya, como invocando a alguna entidad desconocida para el hanyou, luego poso su otra diminuta manita sobre los ojos cerrados de Inuyasha, mientras le mostraba lo que el debia hacer.

-Comprendo…- dijo el asintiendo mientras una timida sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca…

-Las salvare… - dijo mirando preciosos ojos dorados que lo observaban dulcemente, para luego fijar su mirada en la joven que permanecia entre sus brazos….


	24. Juntos hasta el fin

Las salvare… - dijo mirando preciosos ojos dorados que lo observaban dulcemente, para luego fijar su mirada en la joven que permanecia entre sus brazos….

Sostenia entre sus brazos a su mujer, mientras cerraba los ojos aferrandose con fuerza al cuerpo sin vida, volvio a levantar la mirada, para observar una vez mas a la pequeña niña que habia venido a darle una nueva oportunidad de vida… pero ya no la encontro, por el contrario, se hayo nuevamente frente al prado florido que se habia generado gracias a la fuerza del amor de Kagome, luego miro a uno de sus costados, en el que hayo a Anyara, quien luego de darle una profunda mirada de comprensión, se arrodillo junto a el, orando, Miroku lo observaba entre las lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos, pero Inuyasha mas calmo de lo que habia estado jamas en su vida le sonrio…

Me sonrie?... penso el monje… y no pudo evitar asustarse ante tal accion de su amigo, dio un paso hacia el, pues penso que en verdad la cordura lo estaba abandonando, pero el hanyou le nego con la cabeza y su amigo no insistio, claro que la preocupación aun existia dentro de su corazon, enjuago sus lagrimas en la manga de sus tunica y volvio a mirar a Inuyasha que le musitaba hermosas palabras de amor a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Te traere de vuelta mi amor… ya veras como lo lograre…- le decia mientras pasaba delicadamente sus dedos sobre la frente de la joven, que se veia tan hermosa, se habia quedado ahí, entre los brazos de su amado InuYasha, no podria haber deseado un final mejor para sus dias, claro que jamas penso que aquel final le llegaria tan pronto, restandole tanto tiempo, para compartir con el, su expresión era pacifica.

Inuyasha deposito un beso profundo sobre los labios de Kagome, que aun conservaban ese color rosa que los caracterizaba, luego la dejo sobre la hierba recostada y el se arrodillo junto a ella, subio la manga izquierda de su haori, descubriendo de este modo su muñeca, luego, haciendo crecer sus largas y afiladas garras las que dieron un pequeño destello de luz, se produjo un corte en la zona descubierta, justo en las venas, produciendo de este modo un profundo sangrado, abrio la boca de Kagome levemente, y dejo que las gotas de su sangre entraran en ella, y comenzaron a caer, primero una, dos, tres… ya luego dejo de contarlas, pues el sangrado de aquel lugar tan especifico, le habia quitado muchas fuerzas y comenzo a nublarse su vista, contuvo el sangrado con su otra mano, esperando de este modo la cicatrizacion del corte, mientras se recostaba junto al cuerpo de la chica.

Anyara permanecia en silencio, orando por aquella pareja que ya habia pasado por demasiadas pruebas de amor, superandolas todas, en tanto Sango que habia logrado contener su llanto y calmarlo lo suficiente como para observar la escena, no cabia en su sorpresa, acaso Inuyasha estaba dando su vida por la de Kagome?..., Miroku sin necesidad de escuchar las palabras de la taijina, comprendio lo que pensaba y le dio una simple respuesta, …si…

Luego de unos instantes, Kagome comenzaba a recuperar su color y poco a poco Inuyasha iba escuchando los latidos del corazon de su amada, que se armonizaban perfectamente con los suyos, se habian convertido en un solo ser, un complemento, ella abria lentamente los ojos, mientras se giraba un tanto en el lugar en el que Inuyasha la habia dejado, de algun modo sabia que el estaba junto a ella, lo presentía, cuando sus ojos se abrieron por completo, se encontro, con una cansada, pero feliz, mirada de color dorado, era el dorado de su amado, de su salvador, de aquel que ahora compartia con ella su vida, por que ella lo comprendio, el le habia regalado parte de su esencia con aquel acto.

-No debiste hace…- la chica no logro terminar la frase, cuando el delicadamente la cayo con un beso, luego la volvio a mirar y una sonrisa sincera salio de sus labios-

-Comparto mi vida contigo, por que de otro modo, al morir tu, mi alma se habria muerto junto a ti…

Kagome no pudo evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y sin importarle en lo absoluto lo debil que se encontraba Inuyasha luego de semenjante acto de amor, se arrojo en sus brazos y comenzo a besar como una loca todo su rostro, su frente sus mejillas, sus labios, una y otra vez, sin lograr contener la emocion que sentia en el corazon, miles de besos fueron los que le entrego en cuestion de minutos.

En tanto Sango continuaba llorando, pero esta vez el motivo era la alegria de tener a su amiga de vuelta y el haber presenciado semenjante entrega por parte de Inuyasha, Miroku en tanto, solo agradecia a Kami, con las manos unidas y la vista fija en el cielo, Anyara en tanto, se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, sabiendo que en cualquier momento que su protegida la necesitara ella estaria ahí…

Meses mas tarde, cuando Kagome ya estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hija, Inuyasha se paseaba demasiado inquieto, en la sala de espera de la clinica en la que su mujer estaba internada, para tal efecto, lo acompañaban la madre, el abuelo y el hermano de Kagome, pero el no lograba estarse quieto ni un solo instante, cuando de pronto salio una enfermera preguntando por el padre, a lo que Inuyasha presuroso respondio… la enfermera se quedo observando con bastante inquietud al joven, de extraño cabello plateado y ojos ambarinos…

Habian arreglado de tal modo la cosas que el medico que atenderia a Kagome, quien contaba con la absoluta confianza de la pareja, estaba en completo conocimiento de las cualidades del padre del bebe, por lo tanto no se debian temer que se supiera lo que fuera que pudiera suceder en la sala de partos, Kagome, habia permanecido todo el tiempo que duro su embarazo en el Sengoku bajo el extricto cuidado de Kaede y Sango, por lo tanto los controles medicos fueron muy caseros.

-Venga, dijo la enfermera, dirigiendose al joven que reclamaba la paternidad del bebe- ella esta a punto de dar a luz, debe prepararse

-Prepararme…?- pregunto algo confuso

-Si apresurese…- exclamo la mujer, sin darle a Inuyasha la mayor oportunidad para que continuara con algun tipo de interrogatorio, lo jalo de las ropas, y lo llevo con ella

Una vez que Inuyasha entro en la sala de partos, casi enloquecio al sentir el olor de la sangre de Kagome por todo el lugar, ella a pesar del dolor y las dificultades logicas de la situación, le apreto fuertemente la mano al que ahora ya era su esposo por todas las leyes que ellos conocian, para de algun modo tranquilizarlo, Inuyasha presencio la maravilla mas grande que le habia tocado vivir hasta ese minuto, el nacimiento de su hija, pero no contaba con la sorpresa que el destino les tenia preparada

-Son dos- exclamo el medico, en el momento en el que entregaba a una de las enfermeras al primer bebe…

El amor, habia logrado mas milagros de los que ninguno de los dos jóvenes jamas imagino, habian vencido los temores del pasado, Kikyo, el sucio juego del lado oscuro, Mashier y Galagrier, , vencieron a la muerte… cuando Inuyasha le dio la mitad de su vida a la mujer que amaba… y ahora Kami los habia premiado con dos hermosos hijos, Taka y Youki… felicidades, Kagome e Inuyasha , asi se hace…


End file.
